A Secret Untold
by LastStar
Summary: AU Liz, Alex,Maria and Kyle have a secret which will be made known to their alien friends. Part 28b Uploaded Completed
1. Secrets

A Secret Untold  
  
Category M/L, M/M,I/A, k/?  
  
Rating: PG:13  
  
Summery AU Max, Michael and Isabel are aliens.  
  
Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex have a secret that is going to be known to their alien friends.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Roswell. I own Katie, Ricky, Jenny, Anne Marie, Marcus, Julie, Matthew and Serena  
  
Part 1  
  
In a small house near Roswell there were four siblings (Ricky aged ten, Katie aged nine, Jenny aged three and Anne Marie aged two) huddled together. The two younger sisters were asleep.  
  
Katie asked her brother " What are we going to do Ricky? I mean we can't stay here forever and I know Marcus won't turn up. Even though he has looked after us for five years. "  
  
Ricky answered, " I don't know Katie."  
  
Then suddenly Ricky's face lit up. He had an idea.  
  
"Katie" he asked his sister " Do you remember auntie Liz, auntie Maria, uncle Alex and uncle Kyle"?  
  
"Yes, I do. Are you thinking what I am thinking?  
  
"Yeah why not." Ricky said while smiling " I am sure they will help. I have her number lets give her a ring".  
  
"Great. I can't wait to see auntie Lizzy".  
  
Ricky walked over to the phone and dialled the number.  
  
In Roswell.  
  
The pod squad was in Michael's apartment spending some time together. Then all of a sudden Liz's mobile phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered  
  
"Hello, Liz speaking"  
  
"Er, hi auntie Liz. It's Ricky Hayes. I hope I am not calling at a bad time. It is just that we need your help".  
  
"Ricky, Oh my God! Are you okay?"  
  
As soon as she said Ricky. Maria jumped up and shouted "Oh god. I hope they are okay. I never trusted Marcus".  
  
Alex and Kyle went over to Maria and told her to " Be quiet."  
  
Max, Michael and Isabel just looked shocked and wondered what the hell was going.  
  
Maria, Alex and Kyle crowded round Liz.  
  
"Okay Ricky, here is what I want you to do, pack your and your sister's things and Alex and I will be there in about an hour.  
  
"Okay, I love you auntie Lizzy. Please hurry."  
  
"I will I promise. I love you too Ricky" And then Liz put the phone in her pocket, and then grabbed her jacket.  
  
At the mention of the words 'I love you too.' Max's face was filled with jealousy.  
  
"Liz, what happened are they all right?" Maria asked.  
  
"I don't know, but Ricky sounded upset. Maria, can I use your Jetta? It's just that it will be safer for the others."  
  
"Yeah sure." Maria got her keys out and gave them to Liz.  
  
"Thanks". She turned to the others and spoke "Look guys, Alex and I have to go out for a while. Can you all meet us at the Crashdown and we will fill you in the best that we can? Maria, Can you get some blankets out of my bedroom? I have a feeling we will need them."  
  
Maria nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Liz, What's going on? Max asked.  
  
"Look Max, you have to trust me." Liz gave Max a quick kiss and left with Alex in tow. 


	2. Who are The Kids?

Part 2  
  
The gang piled into the jeep and Kyle's car and went over to the Crashdown. When they got there, Maria got her keys out and opened the main doors to the café and spoke " Hey Kyle, I need you to make hot chocolate for our new guests, while I get the blankets."  
  
"Okay I'm on it," replied Kyle.  
  
Maria went to the back and Kyle went around to kitchen while Max, Michael and Isabel sat down in their usual booth.  
  
"So Kyle, where are Liz's parents?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I think they decided to go on holiday. They won't be back for five weeks."  
  
"Oh okay." said Isabel.  
  
A couple of minutes later Maria came back with an arm full of blankets.  
  
Michael and Max started to question Maria while Isabel went to help Kyle.  
  
"Maria, what is going on?" Michael asked  
  
Why won't you tell us?" Max questioned  
  
"Look guys, we can't tell you till Liz gets back." Kyle replied while coming out from the kitchen with a tray of cups full of steaming hot chocolate.  
  
10 minutes later Liz came in with Jenny fast asleep in her arms and handed her to Maria, who wrapped her up in a blanket and laid her on one of the booth seats.  
  
Liz then disappeared again and Alex came through with a sleeping Anne Marie and Maria did the same as she had with Jenny. Alex disappeared again as Liz came through with Katie and Ricky, who as soon as they saw Maria and Kyle, ran to them and shouted quietly "Aunty Maria, Uncle Kyle I missed you".  
  
Alex came though with the children's bags and sat down next to Isabel.  
  
"We have missed you to sweetie now Uncle Kyle has made you both some hot chocolate so go and take a cup each and sit with your sisters."  
  
"Okay Aunty Maria" Ricky said. And they both walked to where the drinks were.  
  
"So Liz, who are the kids?" Max asked 


	3. A Stranger

Part 3  
  
Okay before I tell you what's going on, Alex and Maria can you take the kids and put them in the two guest bedrooms please?  
  
"Sure chica," Maria replied.  
  
They took the kids upstairs. When Maria and Alex came back down they were all sitting down. Liz began to tell their story. " Okay, Maria, Alex, Kyle and myself are adopted.  
  
"What?" Max shouted  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Michael spoke  
  
Isabel just looked shocked.  
  
"Guys calm down and I'll tell you what happened. As I said we were adopted. Alex is my brother and Maria is Kyle's sister. We were placed in a children's home in Florida. There was another one of us and that was Alex's and my older sister, Julie. The children are Julie's." As Liz said this she had tears slowly steaming down her face. Alex sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulders.  
  
Maria decided to take over, as she knew this was too much for her best friend. She knew that when Liz started to tell the story she would need Alex. " Julie was murdered and Liz found her in her room and she just had enough life left to asked us to look after the children and not let Marcus have them. Marcus is the children's father."  
  
"And he murdered Julie, the mother of his children!" Liz suddenly shouted causing the whole group to look at Liz.  
  
"Liz we don't know that..." Kyle started to say.  
  
"Of course we do she told me." Liz spoke quietly.  
  
"What? Liz?" Maria asked sounding hurt that her best friend had kept something important from her.  
  
"When? Why didn't you tell us?" Kyle asked sounding shocked.  
  
"I did tell someone," and she looked at Alex.  
  
"Yes she told me when we got back to the hotel room from the hospital. We agreed that you guys should not know till you need to." Alex told everyone. He took a big breath and looked at Liz who nodded. "There is something else. Julie had a silver hand print on her chest. She told Liz that Marcus is an alien and should not have the children because he will take them back to his planet and use them to take over a neighbouring planet, Antar."  
  
"Which is your planet Max," Liz spoke quietly.  
  
There was a shocked atmosphere around the room.  
  
The door to the back of the apartment opened and caused everybody to look at the door. A sleepily Katie entered the room "Aunty Lizzie," she spoke, " I woke up."  
  
Liz ran to Katie, "are you okay sweetie?"  
  
"No. You know when I was little I had those vision things?"  
  
"Yes Katie," Liz sounded worried." Did you have one?"  
  
"Yes Aunty Liz, it was horrible!"  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
Katie shook her head, " No!"  
  
"Okay, do you remember that I can connect with you, like we did when you were about five?"  
  
"Yes okay," Katie answered.  
  
"Liz are you sure you should be doing this?" Alex asked.  
  
Liz turned away to face Alex and the others. "I am not sure of anything now."  
  
"Liz what do you mean by connect with her?" Max asked confused.  
  
"You all are human. aren't you?" Isabel questioned.  
  
All of a sudden the front door to the café opened and in walked a man Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex knew.  
  
"No they aren't human." The man spoke. 


	4. We're Finished

Part 4  
  
Maria, Kyle and Alex stood up and went over to Liz and put Katie behind them.  
  
"Hello my dear old friends how are you?" The man's voice sent chills down everyone's spines.  
  
"We were never your friends!" Liz spoke with a tone that Max had not heard before, and it scared him  
  
"Who are you?" Isabel spoke. She had an idea who this man was and he gave her the creeps.  
  
"Well well well! Look at what we have here. Can it be Zan, Rath and Vilandra? Let me introduce myself. I am Marcus. Beth knows me don't you?" He said looking at Liz.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that," Liz spat out, "No one calls me that."  
  
"Oh yes someone does. or should I say did?" Marcus questioned sarcastically. He knew how sensitive Liz was when someone mentioned her sister.  
  
"You have no right talking about Julie that way." Liz spoke in an angry tone but she was careful not to let him get to her or she would probably use her powers and then she would expose her and her brother and her two best friends.  
  
"Well I think I should go and come back soon, but I'll leave you with a warning Beth. You and your friends and family better watch your backs, cause just when you least expect it I will be back and I will kill you and the people in this room and I will take the kids and then Kivar will be proud of me!" And then he turned to go out of the door laughing evilly.  
  
"Oh shit, we are in big trouble." Alex said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"No kidding," Kyle chimed in.  
  
"Guys quit trying to turn this into a joke, this is serious!" Maria almost shouted.  
  
"Aunty Maria?" A scared little voice squeaked from behind Liz. "There's something wrong with Aunty Lizzie, she's shaking."  
  
"Oh my god! Liz are you okay?" Maria spoke and put her arm around her.  
  
Max wished that he could be the one to calm her down and comfort her but some thing made him know that she needed Maria. He was confused at Marcus's words. Why did he call her Beth? And why did he make it known that she was not human? But now was not the time to bring it up.  
  
"Its over. We're finished." Liz whispered quietly with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Liz we are not finished," Maria spoke trying to calm down her friend.  
  
"Do you remember Matthew?" Kyle asked Liz carefully, waiting to see her reaction. 


	5. Matthew

Part 5  
  
Liz's face lit up at the mention of Matthew.  
  
"Do you think Matthew would help us?" Maria asked the group.  
  
Meanwhile all sorts of thoughts were swimming around in Max's head. Who is Matthew? Why did Liz's face light up at the mention of his name?  
  
Michael thought: Who is Matthew? Do we have to have another person in our group?  
  
Isabel thought: Who is Matthew? I wonder if he is going to cause trouble for Max and Liz. I hope not.  
  
"Liz why don't you give him a call?" Alex asked, "It wouldn't hurt to ask."  
  
"Okay I'll be back in a minute." Liz then got the cordless phone and dialled a number while Katie sat on her lap.  
  
"Hi Matthew, it's Beth Parker." Liz spoke into the phone.  
  
"Bethy! How are you?" A concerned voice spoke to Liz.  
  
"I'm okay, but I need your help. I sort of have Julie's children at the café." Liz spoke and then pulled the phone away from her ear waiting for the shouting to start.  
  
"WHAT?? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE IS GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THEM?" A voice bellowed on to the phone.  
  
Liz sent a grin to the others and replied, "Ricky phoned me and told me. So Alex and I went to pick the children up. Marcus came into the café a bout five minutes ago and threatened us. Can you come to Roswell and help us sort the children out? There is something else, but I'll tell you when you get here.  
  
"All right, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Take care. Bye."  
  
"I will and thanks." Liz spoke then she put down the phone and turned to the others. "He will be here tomorrow."  
  
"Good." Alex spoke, relieved.  
  
"Look guys it's getting late. Why don't you all spend the night here? There will be enough room." Liz asked the others. She did not really want to be alone tonight. She was really scared about what happened with Marcus but she had to be strong for the children.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea." Max told Liz. He did not want to her to be on her own especially after what happened with Marcus.  
  
Max, Alex, and Kyle went to call their parents and told them that Max was staying over at Michael's and Isabel was staying over at Liz's and Kyle told his parents that he was staying over at Michael's. Maria did not have to call Amy DeLuca cause she was already staying at Liz's.  
  
Liz was just about to put Katie to bed when she heard all the children's feet quietly padding down stairs. "What's going on guys? You're supposed to be in bed." Liz asked the children.  
  
"We woke up. Can you, Aunty Maria, Uncle Kyle and Uncle Alex sing us to like you used to?" Ricky asked Liz.  
  
The rest of the guys came in when they heard their names being called. "Okay before we decide to do that kids, I want to introduce you to some friends of ours. This is Max, his sister Isabel and Michael."  
  
"Hi every one. C'mon Aunt Liz it will be fun!" Katie said, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
"All right Ricky why don't you get my spare guitar out of Liz's room." Alex told Ricky who quickly ran into Liz's room.  
  
"Okay I suppose we should do this," Liz spoke uncertainly. She had stopped singing a while ago. The last time the group sang was at Julie's funeral.  
  
They all sat down in the living room with Katie surprising everyone by sitting on Max's lap. Ricky chose to sit on Michael's, Ann Marie sat on Isabel's lap, and Jenny cuddled next to Isabel and Michael. 


	6. The Phonecall to Matthew

Part 5  
  
Liz's face lit up at the mention of Matthew.  
  
"Do you think Matthew would help us?" Maria asked the group.  
  
Meanwhile all sorts of thoughts were swimming around in Max's head. Who is Matthew? Why did Liz's face light up at the mention of his name?  
  
Michael thought: Who is Matthew? Do we have to have another person in our group?  
  
Isabel thought: Who is Matthew? I wonder if he is going to cause trouble for Max and Liz. I hope not.  
  
"Liz why don't you give him a call?" Alex asked, "It wouldn't hurt to ask."  
  
"Okay I'll be back in a minute." Liz then got the cordless phone and dialled a number while Katie sat on her lap.  
  
"Hi Matthew, it's Beth Parker." Liz spoke into the phone.  
  
"Bethy! How are you?" A concerned voice spoke to Liz.  
  
"I'm okay, but I need your help. I sort of have Julie's children at the café." Liz spoke and then pulled the phone away from her ear waiting for the shouting to start.  
  
"WHAT?? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE IS GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THEM?" A voice bellowed on to the phone.  
  
Liz sent a grin to the others and replied, "Ricky phoned me and told me. So Alex and I went to pick the children up. Marcus came into the café a bout five minutes ago and threatened us. Can you come to Roswell and help us sort the children out? There is something else, but I'll tell you when you get here.  
  
"All right, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Take care. Bye."  
  
"I will and thanks." Liz spoke then she put down the phone and turned to the others. "He will be here tomorrow."  
  
"Good." Alex spoke, relieved.  
  
"Look guys it's getting late. Why don't you all spend the night here? There will be enough room." Liz asked the others. She did not really want to be alone tonight. She was really scared about what happened with Marcus but she had to be strong for the children.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea." Max told Liz. He did not want to her to be on her own especially after what happened with Marcus.  
  
Max, Alex, and Kyle went to call their parents and told them that Max was staying over at Michael's and Isabel was staying over at Liz's and Kyle told his parents that he was staying over at Michael's. Maria did not have to call Amy DeLuca cause she was already staying at Liz's.  
  
Liz was just about to put Katie to bed when she heard all the children's feet quietly padding down stairs. "What's going on guys? You're supposed to be in bed." Liz asked the children.  
  
"We woke up. Can you, Aunty Maria, Uncle Kyle and Uncle Alex sing us to like you used to?" Ricky asked Liz.  
  
The rest of the guys came in when they heard their names being called. "Okay before we decide to do that kids, I want to introduce you to some friends of ours. This is Max, his sister Isabel and Michael."  
  
"Hi every one. C'mon Aunt Liz it will be fun!" Katie said, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
"All right Ricky why don't you get my spare guitar out of Liz's room." Alex told Ricky who quickly ran into Liz's room.  
  
"Okay I suppose we should do this," Liz spoke uncertainly. She had stopped singing a while ago. The last time the group sang was at Julie's funeral.  
  
They all sat down in the living room with Katie surprising everyone by sitting on Max's lap. Ricky chose to sit on Michael's, Ann Marie sat on Isabel's lap, and Jenny cuddled next to Isabel and Michael. 


	7. The Song

Part 6  
  
Alex starts playing while Liz sings.  
  
Look at this stuff isn't it neat  
  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
  
Wouldn't you think I am the girl,  
  
The girl who has everything  
  
Look at this trove treasures untold  
  
How many wonders can one cavern hold  
  
Looking around here you'd think  
  
Sure she's got everything  
  
Max just looked at Liz and was amazed at her singing voice. He had no idea that she could sing so beautifully.  
  
Maria:  
  
I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty  
  
I've got ooze its and what's its galore  
  
Want thingama bobs? I got twenty  
  
But who cares no big deal  
  
I want more  
  
Michael looked at Maria and thought she looked and sounded beautiful. I can't wait to get her alone.  
  
Liz and Maria  
  
I want to be where the people are  
  
I wanna to see them  
  
Wanna see them dancing  
  
Walking around on those  
  
What do you call them? oh feet  
  
Alex:  
  
Flipping your fins you don't get too far  
  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
  
Strolling along down a  
  
What's that word again? Street  
  
Up where they walk  
  
Up where they run  
  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
  
Wondering free wish I could be  
  
Part of that world  
  
Liz:  
  
What would I give  
  
To spend a day warm on the sand  
  
Betcha on land they understand  
  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
  
Bright young women  
  
Sick of swimming  
  
Ready to stand  
  
Isabel just stared at Alex. I never knew he could sing. I knew he could play, but sing? Wow.  
  
Kyle:  
  
I'm ready to know  
  
What the people know  
  
Ask them my questions and get some answers  
  
What's a fire? And why does it.  
  
What's the word? Burn  
  
When is it my turn?  
  
Wouldn't I love  
  
Love to explore the shore up above  
  
Out of the sea  
  
Wish I could be, a part of that world  
  
Maria:  
  
What would I give  
  
To live where you are  
  
What would I pay  
  
To stay here beside you  
  
What would I do to see you  
  
Smiling at me  
  
Up where we walk  
  
Up where we run  
  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
  
Just you and me  
  
And I could be  
  
Part of your world  
  
Liz:  
  
I don't know when  
  
I don't know how  
  
But I know something's starting right now  
  
Watch and you'll see  
  
Someday I will be  
  
Part of your world  
  
After the song they noticed the children were fast asleep on their partner's laps. Liz and the gang put the tired children to bed and then Max and Liz went to Liz's room, Isabel and Alex went into Liz's parent's room, Kyle slept on the couch in the lounge and Michael and Maria went into the other spare bedroom.  
  
In Liz's Room  
  
"Wow Liz that was wonderful. I love you Liz." Max spoke, smiling at Liz as she went into her bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
"Thank you Max. I have missed singing. I love you too." She went over to kiss Max and then Liz and Max curled up in bed and were soon asleep.  
  
Michael and Maria:  
  
"Maria"  
  
"Yes Spaceboy?"  
  
"Who's Matthew?  
  
"Er-a very old friend of ours."  
  
"Why did Liz's face light up at the mention of his name?"  
  
"Michael, can we not talk about this? Good Night Spaceboy."  
  
"Okay. Good Night my pixie."  
  
Maria turned off the light and snuggled next to Michael.  
  
Isabel and Alex: "Alex do you love me?"  
  
"Iz I do. You know that."  
  
Alex kissed Isabel and they went to sleep with a smile on their faces.  
  
Kyle thoughts:  
  
I am lonely. I wonder when my soulmate will return to me. I feel that she is close to me.  
  
And Kyle drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his mate.  
  
****************************************** Meanwhile  
  
A tall dark haired guy was driving down a road, coming close to Roswell. In the car he was talking to a girl. "So Serena what are you going to say to Kyle when you see him?"  
  
"I don't know. I only hope he will remember me. I have been waiting to meet him all my life, and the time has come." 


	8. The Dreams

Part 7  
  
Liz and Alex's dream:  
  
Alex and Liz are alone in the dark woods with a white mist floating across the ground and they both hear a male voice that they do not recognise. "There will be a sister who will die."  
  
A sister who will leave her children to be raised by her sister, brother and their friends.  
  
Their soulmates will take on their role as a parent.  
  
A female person wearing a white gown shows up and smiles at Liz.  
  
"My darling daughter you and your soulmate King Zan now called Max Evans, have been chosen to raise the second oldest child. Raise her well and keep her way from harm."  
  
She then turns to Alex and smiles. "My dearest son you and your soulmate Princess Vilandra, now called Isabel Evans, have been chosen to raise the third youngest child. Raise her well and keep her away from harm."  
  
******************************************  
  
At the same time Maria and Kyle have the same type of dream but this is what happened.  
  
A different female turned up and smiled at Maria and spoke "My darling daughter you and your soulmate Rath, now called Michael Geurin, have been chosen to raise the oldest child. Raise him well and keep him away from harm"  
  
She then looked at Kyle and smiled and spoke "My dearest son you and your soulmate Luranne, now called Serena Harrison, have been chosen to raise the youngest child. Raise her well and keep her away from harm."  
  
******************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Max, Michael and Isabel's dream  
  
They were in the same woods with the same white mist and they heard the same prophecy.  
  
A women appeared and she looked at Max and Isabel. " My children I knew this day would come. Michael you were like my son and you were my son's best friend and you still are. Michael you have a sister and she will be joining you shortly. Max, you were called Zan and my daughter you were called Vilandra, Michael you were called Rath and your sister Serena was called Luranne. There is something you all need to know but you can't tell your partners till the time is right. Liz's sister is not the mother of the children. In the other time you were all married to your partners and the children were yours. Max, Isabel and Serena had daughters and Michael you had a son. You must all protect your children and soulmates."  
  
"So I belong with Liz" Max asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes my son and Isabel belongs with Alex, Serena belongs with Kyle and Michael you belong with Maria. God bless my children and good bye." And she vanished.  
  
******************************************  
  
The next morning Liz and Maria opened the Crashdown and they started their shifts along with Michael who was doing the cooking. Alex and Kyle, with the help of Isabel and Max, got the kids up and dressed and then brought them down to the Crashdown for breakfast.  
  
Katie had grown quite attached to Max and sat on his lap. Max felt a strong fatherly need to help Liz look after this little girl.  
  
"Max, what can I have to eat?" Katie asked  
  
Max was just about to answer when the bell on the Crashdown rang and the door opened revealing Matthew and Serena. 


	9. Part 8b Serena And Kyle

Part 8b  
  
Meanwhile lets see what is happening with Kyle and Serena.  
  
As soon as Kyle showed Serena into the living-room. Serena sat down next to Kyle. Inside they were both nervous  
  
"So" they both said together and then looked at each other and laughed. But then it became very serious.  
  
"I didn't think it would be this hard to talk to you" Serena said to Kyle  
  
"I know. I have so much I wanted to say but now I can only think of one thing to do" Kyle agreed. He moved, and kneeled down infront of her. He took both of her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes  
  
"What is this Kyle?" Serena asked curiously. She too was staring into his eyes. She felt her insides filling with butterflies. She was so nervous.  
  
"This" Kyle swooped down and captured Serena's lips in a soft but meaningful kiss. They suddenly felt all their nervousness fade away, all their feeling of loneliness disappeared. All that was left was love and passion.  
  
They just cuddled on the couch for a while. No words were spoken they did not need to be.  
  
All of a sudden, the door came open and in toddled Jenny, she looked around and smiled when she saw Kyle and ran over to him and Serena. Kyle opened his arms and Jenny climbed on to his lap.  
  
"Jenny, this is Serena" Kyle introduced Serena.  
  
"wello Rena." Jenny spoke.  
  
"Hello Jenny" Serena answered her new daughter.  
  
"Wuddle" Jenny said as she lifted her arms  
  
Serena automatically knew what she meant and picked up Jenny and held her tight and smelled her hair. Oh how she dreamed of this moment, holding her daughter to her.  
  
Kyle watched with a smile on his face. His two favourite women hugging each other. I will never get tired of watching this he thought. "C'mon lets go and see what the others are doing"  
  
Serena followed Kyle into the front of the Crashdown and sat in the booth with Jenny still clinging to her.  
  
**** Ricky was helping Michael in the kitchen.  
  
Liz smiled as she saw Kyle, Serena and Jenny walked back in to the Crashdown and sat down. Kyle had his arm around Serena.  
  
"Hey chica, watcha looking at?" Maria asked her friend as she came over to Liz.  
  
"Oh Rustina, I was just watching Lurannae and Kauan together with Beka. They look very happy. I am glad Kauan chose her"  
  
"Liz what did you call me? And who is Kauan and Beka? Maria asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"Oh my God. I am remembering bits of our past life". Liz realised.  
  
"Wow. So I was called Rustina. That's a cool name." Maria commented.  
  
"You know something Maria? I think I am starting to remember the other's names."  
  
"Wow that's great. I think. Wait a minute. We are due a break. So lets get some paper and a pen and work out who we were called and then we can show everyone what we were called in our other life. Maria suggested excitably. 


	10. Part 9 The Park

Part 9  
  
At the park Max was pushing Katie on the swings. "Higher, higher. Max please" Katie cried.  
  
"You don't want it to be too high Katie you might fall." Max told her.  
  
Alex and Isabel were also taking turns pushing Anne on the baby swings. She was giggling, having the time of her life.  
  
Matthew was watching Max and Katie on the swings and decided to go and have a chat with Max.  
  
"Hiya Max", Matthew greeted with a fake smile.  
  
"Matthew," Max greeted back aware of Matthew's fake smile.  
  
"So, you and Liz. Are you together? How long ? " Matthew asked. Interested in the involvement of the Queen and the King.  
  
"Yes we are and we have been involved for 1 year now" Max did not need to think about it.  
  
"Wow, that's not long. I mean I thought you both would have been together a lot sooner." Matthew commented trying to sound surprised. He was eager to learn all he could about .Max. So he could put his plan in motion.  
  
"Yeah well we have been friends for 9 years. I know I loved her from the first moment I saw her I was only 9 at the time. When I met her I did not tell her of my alien status, because I was afraid that she would turn her back on me." Max explained to Matthew. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable around him. He never opened up to anyone other than Isabel or Liz before. Why is he suddenly telling him what his greatest fear was and still is ? That he would lose Liz and he can't bear to think about that.  
  
Max soon realised that he had to get Katie back to Liz. So he left with Matthew, Katie, Alex, Isabel and Anne.  
  
When they arrived it was closing time and the Crashdown was cleaned and Liz, Maria, and Michael, Kyle, Serena, Jenny and Ricky all sitting at the booth looking serious and Liz was writing something down.  
  
As soon as Liz spotted Max, she ran straight into his arms and he held her looking concerned and worried "Liz what's up? Max asked.  
  
"Max just hold me please." Liz whispered.  
  
Max held Liz and looked at Michael who was holding Maria.  
  
"What's happened" Max asked Michael  
  
"Liz is starting to remember bits and pieces of our past life on Antar."  
  
Unknown to the rest of the group Matthew's face looked more concerned than the others.  
  
"What? But how Liz?" Alex asked his sister.  
  
"What do you remember?" Isabel asked worriedly. She knew about Vilandra from Congressman Whittaker when she took Liz away at Isabel's birthday party. Whittaker told Isabel that as Vilandra, she betrayed her brother.  
  
Liz walked over to Isabel "Izzy you did not betray Zan."  
  
"What? Really?" Isabel spoke, shocked and relieved with tears streaming down her face. Alex had his arm around Isabel's shoulders. Anne was on Alex's hip asleep.  
  
"All I know is that you did not betray Zan."  
  
"Liz what else did you find out?" Alex asked  
  
"I think before we talk about this it might be a good idea to get the kids to sleep."  
  
Max picked up sleeping Katie and he and Liz took Katie upstairs along with Alex, Isabel sleepy Anne, Kyle, Serena with Jenny asleep in Kyle's arms, Maria and Michael holding Ricky who also asleep.  
  
Matthew stayed in the café's booth and thought I better let Siver know what is happening. That for some reason Reanna is remembering things. Matthew then got out his phone and dialled a number unaware that Max and Michael were listening. 


	11. Part 10 The Betrayal

Part 10  
  
Earlier  
  
After Max and Michael put the kids to bed Isabel and Alex were ringing their parents to say that they and Max were going to be spending the night at different houses again. Liz, Maria and Serena were watching the kids sleep. Maria had arranged with Amy DeLuca that she was going to be spending the week with Liz as her parents were away.  
  
Max was speaking to Michael in another room  
  
"I don't know why but I really don't trust Matthew. I have been getting bad vibes from him and he was very interested in Liz and my relationship.  
  
"Well Maxwell are you sure that you aren't jealous of Liz and Matthew" Michael asked smirking.  
  
"No, of course not. I know there is nothing going on between them, Liz loves me. Besides my mother told us so."  
  
"There is one thing I don't understand. Why do we have to keep that secret about the kids belonging to us? I mean aren't secrets what got us into messes over the years?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes I see what you mean, I hate not telling Liz that Katie is really our little girl in our past life." Max agreed frustrated.  
  
"If you don't trust Matthew there must be something up with him. Why don't we go down stairs and have a chat with him, what do you think?" Michael asked.  
  
"Why not I think that's a great idea." Max answered.  
  
And then they both went downstairs just in time to hear Matthew's conversation.  
  
"Marcus, its Matthew."  
  
"I have got some news that is very important brother."  
  
"What is that my dear brother?"  
  
Unknown to Marcus and the two eaves-droppers, Liz came down and looked at Max and Michael worriedly and Max went over to Liz and put his fingers over to her lips to 'be quiet' and then they turned their attention to Matthew with Liz listening.  
  
"Reanna is starting to remember her life on Antar."  
  
"What? How the hell she could remember? I thought you said all her memories were wiped when they came out of their pods."  
  
"Well the only reason I can think of is if Zan healed Reanna it would start the memories reappearing. But it would take a year for the memories to come out." Matthew spoke into the phone.  
  
"Right. Here is what I want you to do, you have got to try and spilt Zan and Reanna up"  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? They are so involved with each other."  
  
"I don't know, just use your brain"  
  
"Okay I think I know what to do."  
  
"I'll call you when I have more news."  
  
"Good bye for now." Matthew put his phone in his pocket. 


	12. A Friend Returns

Part 11  
  
Liz Pov  
  
What? He is working with Marcus? No there must be some mistake. He is supposed to be on our side. Why? My god I hoped that he would help us. How long has he been working with Marcus? I have to find some answers.  
  
Liz came out of the back room followed by Max and Michael.  
  
"So how are the kids Bethy?" Matthew asked all politely and flirty.  
  
"Oh they are fine, but tired. And could you please just call me Liz like everyone else please?" Liz replied trying to act normal but inside she was terrified of Matthew.  
  
Max as if sensing her fear walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. Liz put her hands on Max's hands.  
  
"You know, it's getting quite late. Why don't you head to where you're staying and we will talk tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh okay then. Why don't you give me a big hug like you used to Liz?"  
  
Liz moved out of Max's hold reluctantly. And gave Matthew a quick hug and then he left and Liz ran back into Max's open arms sobbing.  
  
"How could he Max? He was like a brother to me. I now feel like I can't trust any body anymore."  
  
"Liz, I am sorry you had to find out about him like that. But now you know what kind of alien he is. I thought he was one of our protectors." Max soothed Liz rubbing her back.  
  
"He was." A female voce came through as a woman came through the front doors of the Crashdown.  
  
Max tried to put Liz behind him but Liz saw the women's face and gasped.  
  
"Julie" She whispered. At first she was not quite sure it was her old friend who was like a mother to her before Nancy and Jeff Parker adopted her. She then ran into Julie's open arms. Julie held Liz tightly and let Liz sob into her arms. " I.I thought y you d. ied. I s...aw y.ou in t.he h..ospital." Liz whispered still crying softly.  
  
"Liz, I was injured. Marcus did try to kill me but I made it look like I was dead so you and the others could fulfil your destiny." Julie answered then she asked " Beth, where are the others?"  
  
"I am here." Michael spoke up.  
  
Liz and Max both jumped and turned around and faced Michael smirking" My god Michael. I completely forgot that you were there. Why did you not say anything?" Max asked.  
  
"I thought it was better to keep my distance. And let you two have some time together." Michael spoke truthfully.  
  
"Thanks Michael". Liz thanked Michael.  
  
"My god Rath. Its so good to see you again" Julie recognised him and went over to hug him.  
  
"Er, hi. I am sorry but I don't know who you are. Have we met before?" Michael asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Why yes Rath of course. Oh you are named Michael now. I believe." Julie answered  
  
"Yes I am called Michael. Now who are you?" Michael asked getting into the protector mode.  
  
"It's okay Michael. I am not here to hurt any of you. I will explain once the others get here." Julie reassured Michael.  
  
"Hey all what is with the noise?" Maria asked with the others following behind her.  
  
Maria gasped and stopped, causing the others to bump into her. She took one look at Liz's smiley face and red eyes. 


	13. The Prophecy

Part 12  
  
"Maria, why did you stop? What is going on?" Isabel asked  
  
Maria did not hear what Isabel said because she ran sobbing into Julie's open arms.  
  
Liz already moved back into Max's arms. He was holding her as his life depended on it.  
  
"Ria, its good to see you again." Julie greeted Maria.  
  
"What? How? When"? Maria asked confused.  
  
"I'll tell you in a bit okay?" Julie looked up and saw three people almost crying and the other two looking confused." Hello, Alex and Kyle. Its good to see you again. I hope you have been looking after Beth and Ria for me."  
  
Alex and Kyle went over Julie and gave her a hug." Its good to see you again" Alex held her for a little bit longer.  
  
They all sat down in the booth and brought spare chairs up.  
  
Max pulled Liz onto his lap  
  
"Well first I think I should introduced myself. Tell you who I really am. My name is Larna. I am not Liz and Alex's sister, sorry that I lied to you but I had to other wise the prophecy would not come true."  
  
Liz and Alex both interrupted and said together . "There will be a sister who will die."  
  
A sister who will leave her children to be raised by her sister, brother and their friends.  
  
Their soulmates will take on their role as a parent.  
  
"Very good Beth and Alex. But not quite right. I know you heard it in your dreams, but bits were left out for your own safety. I'll tell you in a little while. I am one of your protectors. Michael and Serena, I knew both of you on Antar, I was your nanny. I helped your mother take care of you both. Sometimes I was asked to watch some of you as well.  
  
"On Antar there was a king Zane and Queen Vena. They had two children Zan and Vilandra, that's Max and Isabel. Unfortunately King Zane died and prince Zan had to take the throne. He was only sixteen at the time.  
  
Kenuan and his wife Naria had Reanna and Ravan, that's Beth and Alex. Your parents were close friends of the King and Queen. As was Rath and Luranne's, or Michael & Serena's parents.  
  
Our people believed in soul mates. I'll say your names so it won't confuse you all.  
  
Maria, Liz, Isabel and Serena were the best of friends. Maria was the one who used remedies, Liz was the scientific and the dreamer one, Isabel was the beautiful one, and Serena was the dreamer.  
  
Max, Michael, Kyle and Alex were also the best of friends. Max was the dreamer, Michael was the solider, Kyle and Alex were the practical jokers of the group.  
  
One day Liz and Alex were sent to the palace by their parents because Liz was getting harassed by Kivar, a leader of Tucla. That's a planet near Antar, where you all were born and lived until your death. He had a very big interest in Liz. He was sending notes and presents to her. But Liz did not care for him. She once confided in me that she had fallen in love with the Max, but she was not sure if he felt the same way.  
  
It was then Alex and Isabel met and fell in love. Isabel had a crush on Alex from the very first moment. But she was worried how her brother would react. He was very protective of his twin sister. When Alex and Liz came to stay with us. Alex became aware of how beautiful Isabel was and asked Max if he would be able to court her. Max was happy and accepted his request. Isabel was so happy." 


	14. Past Life Cont

Part 13  
  
When Alex heard that he put his arm around Isabel and she leaned into his embrace and felt comfortable.  
  
Max was holding on to Liz. Michael had his arms around Maria. Serena was sitting on Kyle's lap. All of them were listening to every detail of the story.  
  
"Back to Liz, Max and Kivar" Maria asked. Wanting to know about her best friend.  
  
"Okay, now. One day in the palace grounds Max found Liz siting on a bench crying. He went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She told him that Kivar had found out that she was on Antar and sent a letter to inform her that he was coming to Antar to see her and try to make her marry him. Max was horrified to hear this and dropped down to one knee and asked her to become his Queen. At first Liz was confused and asked him if the only reason why he asked her to marry him was because it would stop Kivar from ever putting a claim on Liz and not for love. Max then confessed to Liz that he had always loved her from the very first moment, but he was afraid that she did not feel the same. It was exactly the same as Liz felt that Max did not love her. Any way Liz confessed her feelings and then they shared their first kiss.  
  
Max had already asked Liz's father for permission to try and see if she could become his Queen. Her father agreed to it right away.  
  
That night at dinner Max made the announcement that Liz has agreed to become his wife and Queen. Everyone one was shocked and happy at this piece of news. Max then said that this was going to be a short engagement. Max's mother was not happy at this and asked Max in her chambers why this had to be so sudden. Max confessed the truth about Kivar coming to Antar. Max's mother agreed that although it was not proper to have the wedding ceremony to be very soon, it must happen. So it was decided the wedding would take place in a month.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt I think we should leave it there for now it's getting quite late." Max interrupted.  
  
"I think you are right Max. I better go to my place. Is there anyone who needs a bed ?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well, could Kyle and I stay with you?" Serena asked Julie.  
  
"Yes that's fine". Julie agreed.  
  
"Okay well, why don't you come for breakfast at the Crashdown at about 9?" Liz suggested.  
  
They all agreed and Julie, Kyle and Serena left and Liz locked the Crashdown and then they all went to their rooms as they had done the previous night.  
  
Max sat on Liz's bed. "So Liz, how are you coping with the fact that Matthew betrayed us?"  
  
Liz came out all ready for bed and sat down on her chair, looking at Max with a sad face that broke his heart. "Max, it hurts. I mean apart from Alex, Maria and Kyle. He was kind to us in the children's home. We were bullied a lot. We did not really have friends apart from Matthew and each other. I did start to have a crush on him. But now I feel guilty and ashamed that I trusted him with my life, and the other's lives."  
  
Here is a list of the names that were used in their past lives.  
  
Zan: Max  
  
Vilandra: Isabel  
  
Rath: Michael  
  
Luranne: Serena  
  
Reanna: Liz  
  
Rustina: Maria  
  
Ravan: Alex  
  
Kauan: Kyle  
  
Larna: Julie  
  
Kennia: Ricky  
  
Verra: Anne  
  
Rejenna:Katie  
  
Beka: Jenny  
  
Vena: Queen  
  
Zane : King  
  
Kenuan Liz and Alex's Father  
  
Naria: Liz and Alex's Mother  
  
Kerina: Michael and Serena's Mother  
  
Rey : Michael and Serena's Father  
  
Jennia: Kyle and Maria's Mother  
  
Vern :Kyle and Maria's Father  
  
Siver: Marcus  
  
Kerain: Matthew 


	15. Couples

Part 14  
  
"Oh Liz, come here." Max spoke soothingly to Liz. He held her to his chest for a little while. Liz then broke out of Max's embrace and started to kiss him on the lips. Liz's tongue rolled against Max's lips and he opened his mouth and Liz put her tongue in his opened mouth and they kissed for what seemed a long time. Liz pushed Max on her bed a straddled him, still kissing. The need to breathe reluctantly broke them apart. Max had his forehead to Liz's. Liz then kissed along Max's neck and her hands travelled underneath his shirt. Max was moaning at the sensation Liz was causing on his neck and with her hot hands running over his abdomen. Liz then stopped causing a groan of disappointment from Max at the loss of her hands. Liz sat up still straddling Max and tugged at his T-shirt and with his help, she got it off. Then she took her shirt off and Max was staring at her body, " My god you are so beautiful, but Liz we can't."  
  
"Max, I want to. Please make love to me. Do you want me?" Liz pleaded. Looking deeply into Max's eyes.  
  
Max looked back at Liz, shocked at her question. "Liz, of course I do. As much as I would love to make love to you, it's too soon and we are not ready. But when the time is right, I will make love to you. But not now. Not here, while our friends are asleep down the hall, and the children are here." Max explained, wanting so much to take Liz and make her his. But knowing that Liz is still upset with what Matthew has done.  
  
" I know, it's just that I want you so much". Liz leaned over to Max and kissed him. She then got off Max and curled up on his bear chest. Max kissed Liz on the forehead and wispered, " I loved you too. And I do want so much more as well."  
  
"I love you too Max". Liz confessed. Then turned off the light. Soon, both of them were fast asleep.  
  
****  
  
Alex and Isabel's room:  
  
"I can't believe that we were married. Alex what is going to happen when Liz's parents come back and find that there are children staying here?  
  
"Izzy bear, I have no idea. We better ask Max and Liz what to do. I know I would like to tell my parents. And I know you would like to. Maria has been wanting to tell her mother for awhile. The sheriff knows about us. That's why he was after Max. He though that Max did something to hurt Liz. He was going to expose us. I know Liz does want to tell her parents but she just doesn't want them to be endangered."  
  
"And Michael is Michael. He doesn't want anyone else to know." Isabel interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, anyway I suppose we should get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, Alex can you hold me all night?" Isabel asked.  
  
" Of course I will," Alex wispered. He kissed Isabel on the head and turned off the light and held her to his chest.  
  
***  
  
At eight, Liz woke up and slipped out of the bed trying not to wake up Max. He moaned a bit from the loss of Liz's body, but stayed asleep and rolled over. She pulled the cover over Max and just sat on the side of the bed looking at him for a moment. She thought about how much she loved him and her mind came back to last night when she nearly seduced Max. She and Max had never gone that far before and she loved it, and she decided to do that more often.  
  
Liz then decided that she would have a shower, get dressed, then write in her journal for a little while before she woke Max up.  
  
15 minutes later Liz sat down on a chair on her balcony and started to write about what she had learned last night. She still could not believe that she and Max were meant to be together. After about 20 minutes of writing in her journal, Liz was startled when Max climbed out the window and made her jump.  
  
"Max, you know I hate it when you make me jump," she scolded him.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, so are you ever going to let me read your journal? Please? I promise to be a good boy?" Max begged, down on one knee, sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
"Okay Max, you can... one day." Liz agreed.  
  
"Oh Liz. Thank you, thank you!!" Max kept on kissing Liz. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Max." Liz whispered against his lips and kissed him back  
  
They were interrupted by a child giggling. Max broke the kiss and he and Liz saw a fully dressed Katie smiling.  
  
"Get over here little lady." Max called to Katie. She carefully came onto the balcony and sat on Max's lap. "So how is my favourite little lady today?" Max asked Katie.  
  
Katie giggled and answered, "I am okay, but hungry. Everybody is up and dressed, and Serena, Aunty Serena and Uncle Kyle are here. Uncle Michael is making pancakes. Aunty Maria says we have to wait till you and Aunty Lizzy come down so Uncle Alex told me to come and either wake you up or tell you to hurry up. Uncle Alex is hungry again."  
  
"Uncle Alex is always hungry," Liz repeated. And they all laughed. " C'mon Katie, lets leave Max to get washed and ready and he will meet us downstairs."  
  
"But I want da... I mean Max to give me a piggyback ride." Katie stuttered out. She knew the truth that Max was her daddy and Liz was her mummy but she wasn't sure when to mention it.  
  
"Okay Katie and Liz, give me 5 minutes. And then we will all go down together." Max suggested. Max then disappeared into Liz's bathroom.  
  
"So Katie, what do you think of Max?" Liz asked Katie. Liz really wanted to know how she felt when it came to Max  
  
"I like him a lot. Will he be my daddy?" Katie asked.  
  
" Katie, Marcus is your daddy and Julie is your mummy." Liz told Katie.  
  
Katie looked confused at Liz, "Not in our other life. You were my mummy and Max was my daddy you two was married."  
  
"Katie, that's not true."  
  
"Yes it is Liz.." Max's voice made her jump.  
  
"What Max? I don't understand." Liz turned and looked at Max.  
  
Max then told her about what his mother said in the dream 


	16. Liz Remembers

Part 15  
  
Max carefully steered a dazed and shocked Liz down the stairs with Katie following behind. Everyone stopped talking when they saw the look on Liz's face.  
  
"I take it she knows, Maxwell." Michael guessed.  
  
"Knows what?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"I told her. I am sorry everyone," Katie apologised, "I thought she knew." Katie said quietly, looking upset.  
  
That snapped Liz out of her dazed expression and she picked Katie up, setting her on her lap. "Katie it's okay. I am a bit annoyed that it was kept from us." Liz spoke with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry, but we were told not to tell any of you." Max apologised.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON??" Maria shouted, annoyed with being ignored. She wanted to know why Katie was apologising and why Liz looked shocked when she came down the stairs with Max.  
  
"I think Julie better give us the whole story." Max told everyone.  
  
"What about?" Julie looked confused.  
  
"About the fact that in a dream Max, Michael and I had, we were told that Katie, Ricky, Anne and Jenny were our children with our partners on Antar." Isabel spoke softy.  
  
There were a lot of gasps coming from Maria, Alex, and Kyle. Serena did not look so shocked.  
  
Liz saw that and asked, "Serena why don't you look as shocked as the others?" "I had the same dream, and it felt right." Serena answered softly. "I was just going to wait to see if anybody brought it up."  
  
"Lets sit down to breakfast and then we will finish our discussion," Max suggested.  
  
"Great, I'm hungry!" Alex and Kyle agreed at the same time.  
  
"We know!" Liz and Maria answered giggling.  
  
"Hey, I'm a growing boy who needs food!" Kyle said while flexing his biceps.  
  
"And I'm just hungry," Alex clarified, digging into his pancakes. Everyone was laughing at Kyle's and Alex's statements.  
  
They all ate in silence with lots of thoughts going around in their heads. After breakfast, the plates and glasses were washed and put away using some alien hocus pocus. They sat down in the living room and Julie started to talk. "I'll continue from where we left off yesterday. You will know everything. It will all be revealed. Max and Liz's wedding soon came. It was a very happy occasion. Lots of people came to see their King and his chosen Queen married. The day after the wedding, the coronation took place and Liz was crowned Queen of Antar. Kivar was very unhappy when he heard about this and he was determined to kill Max and take Liz as his wife, while keeping Vilandra as his mistress. He then waited till he could sort out his plan. Three years went by and Antar was a happy place. Alex and Isabel were married one year after Max and Liz had been and during their reception, Michael made a shocking proposal to Maria. He had already asked Alex and Isabel if he could make an announcement. Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex, Kyle, Serena and Maria's father knew what Michael was going to ask Maria. Michael asked if he could have everyone's attention. And then bent on one knee in front of Maria. Michael asked her to be his wife. Maria was shocked and happy and nodded right away and Michael slipped a ring onto her finger. He picked her up and swung her around, kissing her. Everyone was clapping and cheering. They were all glad that Michael and Maria were finally engaged. Liz was smiling at one of her best friends when suddenly she felt dizzy. She excused herself from a group of people. She went outside to get some air. Max noticed that she had left and followed her. He felt that she was not well and he was a bit concerned."  
  
"I remember that!" Liz interrupted suddenly and that caused her friends to stare at her. "I went into the rose garden and sat down on the bench. Max came and sat down beside me. I let him connect with me to see what was wrong. He found out that I was pregnant with a baby girl." Liz looked at Max with tears in her eyes. Then she carried on, "We decided to keep it to ourselves for a few days, till the excitement had worn off."  
  
"Liz, I don't mean to interrupt, but I don't understand how you can remember that. You had your memories wiped when you were in your pods. You were only meant to have feelings that you knew each other. Your memories are meant to come back when you have bonded with your partner."  
  
"By bonded, you mean .. you know." Maria asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yes Ria. Shall I call it mating? Would that be easier?" Julie asked amused.  
  
Maria nodded embarrassed about what she had asked and buried her head in Michael's shoulder. Michael tightened his grip around her waist. "I think I better take the kids upstairs so they can play. And we can carry on." Liz suggested. Max went to help.  
  
When Liz and Max came back down, Julie asked, "Liz, do you remember everything about your past?"  
  
"No I only remember bits. But the story that you are telling sounds very familiar." Liz explained.  
  
"How can Liz remember things?" Max asked Julie.  
  
"Has Liz been close to dying at all?" Julie asked everyone.  
  
"Yes she has, and I healed her. It was awhile ago. She got shot in the Crashdown. And I connected with her." Max explained.  
  
"Well that's it. That must have triggered her memories when Max healed Liz and formed a connection."  
  
"Okay now we know about that can we please get on with the story?" Michael asked impatiently.  
  
"Okay. When Max announced Liz's pregnancy, everyone was happy that there would be an heir to the throne. Kyle and Serena got engaged and they had a double wedding with Michael and Maria a few months after Alex and Isabel's wedding. Liz gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Beka."  
  
"What is going on?" A shouting female voice sounded from the back door. Liz and everyone turned to where the voice was coming from and simultaneously, all their faces became pale and frightened. 


	17. The Truth Revealed Katie's Vision

Part 16  
  
Earlier  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Parker's car pulled up and they stepped into the Crashdown. They were surprised to see their old friends Diane and Philip Evans at a booth.  
  
"Diane, Philip it's so good to see you." Jeff greeted them.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to see you as well." Philip greeted them back.  
  
They all sat down at the booth and ordered drinks and food. The men chatted about sports while the women chatted about their kids.  
  
"So, have you seen Liz at all?" Nancy asked Diane.  
  
"No. I suppose Max and Isabel are with her, though they don't speak much about where they go or who they see." Diane told Nancy.  
  
"Liz has changed an awful lot these past two years. She used to tell us everything and now, when ever we mention Max or the others, Liz goes all quite." Nancy confided in her friend.  
  
"Well, Max has never really confided in me or Philip. Only in Izzy."  
  
"They are all hiding something." Philip said jumping into the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Well, think about it. They are coming in at odd hours of the morning, lying to us about where they have been. I mean how stupid do they think we are?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Well, we could confront them and make sure we get the truth." Philip suggested.  
  
"We can't ask Max, he asked me to trust him." Diane said softy. Remembering that Max asked her not to say anything.  
  
Diane remembers the talk she had with Max  
  
(This was taken from Season 1 : Toy house)  
  
DIANE: Max...nothing you are could ever turn me away from you. I mean...I love you. And you're my son. Do you understand that?  
  
MAX: Yeah.  
  
DIANE: Then why...why can't you just tell me your secret?  
  
(Max unfolds his jacket and gives his mom the item that was in it)  
  
MAX: This is for you. Sorry...for the wrapping.  
  
DIANE: Oh...your house.  
  
MAX: I remember my first few nights in our house so well. I hated it so much. For Isabel it was different. She saw you and dad, and from the very first moment, she knew she was home. But I would lie in my bed all night and cry.  
  
DIANE: Because you wanted to go home.  
  
MAX: Yeah. And you gave me this. And you said that it was a magic house...that if I held onto it, it would take me home. But the thing is, it would never bring me home, because I don't know where home is. I don't remember. That's the truth. And if you can't accept that, then I understand. I could leave.  
  
DIANE: Leave? Max, please...  
  
MAX: Mom, please don't ask me about this anymore. It's nothing bad. It's nothing dangerous. I beg you to trust me. I mean...you're my mother. Please, mom.  
  
Diane was brought back to the present when her husband asked if she was okay.  
  
"Diane, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I was just remembering the talk I had with Max last year."  
  
"C'mon lets go into the back room to see if Liz and the others are there." Jeff suggested and they all walked in quietly and heard a woman's voice speaking as they crept in.  
  
"Okay. When Max announced Liz's pregnancy. Everyone was happy that there would be an heir to the throne.  
  
Kyle and Serena got engaged and they had a joint marriage with Michael and Maria a few months after Alex and Isabel's wedding.  
  
Liz gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Beka."  
  
Diane gave a gasp and Nancy shouted, "What is going on?"  
  
"Mom dad, what are you doing back so early?" Liz asked her parents.  
  
"Mom, dad what did you hear?" Max asked his parents with a pale, scared face.  
  
"Max, we heard enough of what's going on but we would like to hear the rest of your secret from start to finish. No more lies, no more secrets." Philip told his son.  
  
"We love you and nothing will change that. Please tell us the truth." Diane reassured her son. Begging him.  
  
"Okay you all better sit down this is going to take awhile." Max told the Evan's and the Parker's.  
  
They all sat down. Max started telling them their story. He started with, "Isabel, Michael, Liz, Maria, Kyle, Serena , Alex and myself are alien hybrids. Our ship crashed in 1947. '  
  
Katie's crying could be heard from upstairs. And Ricky shouted downstairs "Aunt Liz, Uncle Max. Something is wrong with Katie."  
  
"Who is that? And who is Katie?" Jeff asked looking at the kids. Nancy was in shock. Diane had the same shocked face as Nancy.  
  
Philip just mumbled something about needing a drink.  
  
"Look, Max and I will be right back. Why don't you get all a drink?" Liz suggested.  
  
Liz and Max disappeared quickly upstairs and ran into Katie and Ricky's room. Ricky was rocking a sobbing, shaky Katie.  
  
As soon as Katie saw Max and Liz, she scrambled on the bed towards Liz and Max her arms opened wide to Liz. Max moved to the head of the bed and Liz picked up Katie and climbed on the bed near Max and put Katie in the middle of her and Max.  
  
"Ricky, can you go down stairs and ask Maria if she can get you some water for Katie?" Liz asked him quietly.  
  
"But, what about Katie?" Ricky asked concerned for his sister  
  
"It's okay, we will look after Katie." Liz reassured Ricky.  
  
"Okay." Ricky left to go down stairs.  
  
"Katie, honey can you tell us what happened?" Max asked her rubbing her back slowly.  
  
"It was bad, I saw Kivar. He was killing you Lizzie, in front Max. I was screaming for someone to help but as I looked around, Uncle Michael, Kyle, Alex, Aunt Maria, Izzy and Serena, Ricky and my two sisters were..." At that point Katie broke down unable to finish her nightmare/vision.  
  
Liz was in shock and held Katie tightly to her as she cried. Max shared a horrified look to Liz. They both knew that this wasn't just a nightmare, this was real.  
  
"Katie, I promise that what ever you saw we will change it so those bad things don't happen." Max reassured Katie and she nodded.  
  
"Liz, stay here for a minute I want to ask Izzy to do something." Max ordered.  
  
Liz just nodded and Katie put her head on Liz's lap while Liz stroked her head and started singing her favourite lullaby.  
  
TBC  
  
Next time on A Secret Untold:  
  
The adults reaction to Ricky when he comes down stairs.  
  
What does Max ask Isabel to do?  
  
And what will the parents think of their other worldly teens when they hear the full story?  
  
Part 17 


	18. The Truth Revealed

Part 17  
  
When Ricky came down the stairs, all the adults stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Aunty Maria," Ricky spoke softly. "Aunty Liz wanted me to ask you if you could get Katie some water please?"  
  
"Sure thing honey. I'll be right back." Maria answered and headed off to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey kiddo, come over here till Maria comes back with the water." Michael called out to Ricky.  
  
"Okay Uncle Michael," Ricky replied and ran over to Michael and sat on his lap.  
  
Ricky asked Michael, "Who are these people and why do they keep on staring at me?"  
  
"Ricky, these are Max's and my adopted parents and these are Liz's parents." Isabel introduced the parents. She then turned to her parents and the Parkers. "Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Parker this is Ricky, the oldest of the children. And is Maria and Michael's child in our past life."  
  
"Oh," Ricky realised.  
  
"How's Katie?" Isabelle asked softy to Ricky in a concerned voice. Partly worried for her niece and trying to distract the parents from asking Ricky lots of questions.  
  
Ricky looked down at his hands," she had one of her vision things. It was scary to see her like that." He said sadly while trying to fight off his tears.  
  
"Hey little man," Michael said holding him tightly to his chest, "We will sort it out and make sure nothing happens to anyone, especially you and your sisters."  
  
"Spaceboy is right." Maria interrupted them." Now, here is Katie's water. And I promise you that everything will work out okay. Now give me a hug and go back upstairs, okay?"  
  
"Okay Aunt Ria, and thanks." Ricky smiled and gave Maria a very big hug and said to her and Michael, "I love you both."  
  
"We love you to kiddo, now go," Michael told Ricky.  
  
"Okay I am going. Bye everyone, it was nice to meet you." Ricky said to the parents and scurried off upstairs. His head peered down ward and asked, "Shall I look in on Anne and Julie?"  
  
"That would be great Ricky, and you can come back down to tell us if we need to check on them." Isabel answered.  
  
"Okay." Ricky's head disappeared .  
  
"Whatever Katie saw must of been pretty bad for Ricky almost to cry like that." Serena spoke quietly.  
  
All the parents moved their gaze from the spot where Ricky was just a moment ago, to Serena.  
  
"Would one of you please tell us what the hell those four children are doing in my house. And where is my daughter?" Jeff shouted, clearly annoyed.  
  
"She is upstairs trying to get our past life daughter to calm down after she saw everyone one of us murdered in cold blood. Including her older brother and her two younger sisters." A angry voice startled everyone in the room. They all turned round to see a pissed off Max.  
  
The adults jaws were dropped open. No one had ever seen Max this angry before, apart from the pod squad.  
  
"Oh no, Alex." Isabel cried softly. Alex hugged her to his chest.  
  
"It's okay Bella." Alex soothed his girlfriend using his pet name for her." We will fix this, won't we Max?" Alex said looking at Max while he spoke.  
  
"Yes we will." Max said reassuring his sister. "But before we talk about that, I want to make sure that Katie for once will have a dream that all nine year olds have. So Iz, could you please help to make that happen for her please?" Max asked his sister.  
  
"Sure. It's the least I can do. Alex can you hold me while I do this?" Isabel asked her boyfriend shyly.  
  
"Yeah, of course Bella." Alex replied.  
  
Michael and Maria got of the seat and sat on the floor.  
  
Isabel laid stretched out on the seat with Alex holding her. "Max, I need a picture of Katie.  
  
"No you don't. Just form an image of Katie in your mind and reach out to her. " Julie instructed Isabel.  
  
"All your powers are getting stronger." Julie informed everyone.  
  
"Okay, can we have some quiet please? I can't do this if everyone is talking. Oh, one more question before I do this. What do nine year old girls dream of. Cause I have no idea what to do for her." Isabel admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Try to do something with unicorns. That's her favourite mythical creature." Max suggested causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"Okay here it goes, see you in a little while." Isabel said then closed her eyes.  
  
"Max, how do you know what Katie's favourite mythical creature is?" His father wispered.  
  
"Well, back on Antar, the planet we used to live on, Liz and I decorated Katie's bedroom with unicorns." Max wispered back.  
  
"Max how did you know that?" Maria wispered.  
  
"I don't know, I just did." Max answered.  
  
Isabel opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Well?" Max asked hopefully.  
  
"She is now dreaming about riding unicorns with you and Liz." Isabel answered smiling at everyone.  
  
Max went over to his sister and gave her a big hug and wispered in her ear "Thanks sis."  
  
"No problem. I didn't want my niece to dream about bad things happening to her family again. Wow that was something I didn't think would happen for quite awhile. I have a niece." Isabel said, a bit amused.  
  
"So, can you tell us more about yourselves?" Nancy asked the podsquad.  
  
"I think we better wait for Liz before we tell you any more. I'll go and get her." Max suggested.  
  
"No need Max, I'm here." Liz spoke as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie chica, how are you and Katie?" Maria asked her.  
  
"Well, I'm still trying to get over what Katie saw. It's just a shock. Katie is finally asleep. I checked on the girls and got Ricky to sleep next to Katie." Liz confessed.  
  
"I knew we should have never left the children with Marcus." Liz told everyone.  
  
"That's the children's father in this life who is working with Kivar, who is the leader of a planet neighbouring the planet that we used to live on." Max informed the parents.  
  
"Liz, we did not have any choice in this matter. We were really young at the time. Now we can find a way of looking after the children." Alex told his sister.  
  
"Julie can't you take the children back? I mean you are their mother." Maria asked Julie.  
  
'No sweetie, I can't. They don't belong to me now. They are your children. I carried them till you were able to take care of them. Katie is now your daughter Max and Liz. Ricky is now Michael and Maria's son. Anne is Alex and Isabel's daughter and Jenny is Kyle and Serena's daughter. All the children know that I am not their real mother and Marcus is not their real father. I have done what I promised Max and Isabel's mother." Julie explained. " And that was to make sure the children are with their rightful parents. I think I will explain the story to your parents.  
  
"Liz and Max were the king and Queen of Antar, our planet. They all died on Katie's 4th birthday, murdered by Kivar and Siver, who is on Earth now. Siver wants to take Liz and Isabel back with him to Antar. So Liz will become his Queen and have Isabel as his mistress. The Queen's technicians had been working on a back up plan that was a closely guarded secret. They were able to clone dead people and send them to Earth as children. So they would be safe and be able to come back when they were older, to save their planet."  
  
"Mum, Dad when you found us on the road, Michael, Isabel and myself were in these incubation pods. That kept us alive for 50 years. The night you found us in the desert, we had just broke free of our pods."  
  
"But Michael, we did not see you when we picked Max and Isabel." Diane said.  
  
"I hid when I saw the car coming. I was scared." Michael admitted.  
  
"Oh Michael. I am so sorry. You have been best friends with Max and Isabel for so many years and are like a son to us. If we would have seen you, we would of taken you in as well." Philip told Michael  
  
"That's okay." Michael said back.  
  
"We didn't meet Michael till school and we realised that he was one of us. Michael was the same as us. There was someone else I saw when I got off the bus that day. It was a long haired brunette girl. I fell in love with her that day at the age of eight. But I was scared to let her know what I really was." Max told the parents while holding Liz's hand and smiling at her.  
  
"We managed to keep everyone from knowing about what we were for a few years, till Liz got shot in the Crashdown and my dear brother healed Liz, exposing that we are aliens." Isabel pitched in.  
  
"I promised Max I would not say anything to anyone but Maria knew that I wasn't telling her the truth so I had to tell her about Max and the others." Liz joined in.  
  
"I was the next one to find out. Liz and I ended up in jail because the Sheriff was chasing around trying to find out about what Max did to Liz in the Crashdown. Liz finally confessed and told me what happened." Alex joined in as well.  
  
"Kyle and the sheriff were the last ones to find out about us. We have had some trouble along the way. We had the FBI kidnapping and torturing Max ." Michael joined in.  
  
"What? Why? When?" Philip and Diane cried out.  
  
"Mum, Dad they did it to me because they wanted to find out why I was here. It was horrible what they did to me. It was last year." Max told his parents. 


	19. Children Awake

Part 18  
  
"Oh my god Max!" Diane cried and ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"I want to find who ever did this and make them pay." Philip shouted angrily.  
  
"Dad you won't have a problem with that." Max reassured his father.  
  
"Why, Max?" Diane asked unsure what why Max would say that.  
  
"I killed him" Michael told everyone.  
  
There was a gasp in the room. "You... k..illed s..omeone." Nancy stuttered out sounding frightened.  
  
"Yes he did. Mrs P. He did it to save Kyle's dad, Max and your daughter. " Maria defended Michael.  
  
"Oh right." Nancy understood still confused that there are aliens among them.  
  
"I think we better stop this for the evening. We can start afresh in the morning. There is a bit more to tell you and we need to sort out what we are going to do with the children. We also need to find out how to stop Marcus from killing us. And taking the children," said Max.  
  
"About the children, Max. I have an idea. But Maria it's time to tell your mother the truth." Liz suggested.  
  
"Liz you have to be kidding!" Maria told Liz shocked.  
  
"If you want to keep Ricky, we have to tell her. Oh and Alex we need tell your parents as well." Liz told everyone.  
  
"Liz, what is your idea?" Max asked looking at his only love.  
  
"Well, my idea is: Mr. Evans if you could make up some adoption papers for the children and have you and Mr Evans adopt Isabel's child Anne, and get Maria's mother to adopt Ricky, My parents to adopt Katie and the Sheriff to adopt Jenny." Liz suggested.  
  
"Um, I think I can do that." Philip Evans managed to take all that in. He was surprised that Liz and Max could take charge.  
  
"But Liz." Maria spoke softly. Her eyes shined with unshed tears.  
  
"Ria, I know that you want to be with Michael and Ricky. My god I want nothing more to be with Max and Katie as a family should but we can't yet. We have so much to do and we can't afford looking after them by ourselves. It will only be for a few years and then we can all be with the people that we love." Liz said hugging her best friend.  
  
"Kyle you need to fill in your dad, about what's going on. Max told Kyle.  
  
"Okay then I'll let him know when we break up our little get together."  
  
"Maria, you and Michael go with Julie first thing tomorrow and tell you mother the truth then bring her... " Liz then looked to Max and asked "Max where are we going to meet up?"  
  
"Mum, dad can we gather at our house tomorrow?" Max asked his parents.  
  
"Yeah, that will be fine. We can have a barbecue." Diane suggested.  
  
"Liz and Maria can bring the children over." Max looked over to Liz and Maria who both nodded.  
  
The sound of shuffling on the stairs caused everyone to look up.  
  
"Aunty Lizzie what's going on." Katie rubbed her eyes, with one hand and held Anne's hand with the other. Ricky was holding Jenny's hand.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Liz went over to pick up Anne and placed her on Isabel's lap. Kyle went over and picked Jenny up.  
  
"We just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and we missed you." Katie went over and scrambled onto Max's lap.  
  
Ricky ran over to Maria and Michael and opened his arms. Michael pulled him to Maria and himself.  
  
The adults just stared at their children with their children.  
  
"My baby's got a child." Nancy started to cry and buried her head in Jeff's body .  
  
Jeff held is wife's body tightly to him.  
  
Kyle was blowing raspberries on Jenny's tummy which caused her to bust out with laughter. Serena just watched Kyle and Jenny with happy tears in her eyes.  
  
Isabel and Alex were playing with Anne's toes and making her laugh.  
  
Ricky was explaining to Michael that he loved to watch football but missed the last games.  
  
Katie and Max were bonding talking softly to each other. While Liz was brushing Katie's hair. "Okay I think we better get the kids to sleep and then we better get some rest ourselves." Liz brought the group back to the present.  
  
"Aunt Lizzie, who's going to take care of us?" Ricky walked over to Liz and asked her.  
  
"Kids come here for a minute." Liz called them and they all scrambled over to Liz and Liz crouched down to their level.  
  
Maria moved so she was near Liz. Alex and Kyle did the same.  
  
"You know how much we love you, and how sorry we are that we weren't there to look after you. We were kids at the time ourselves. And I wished things could have been different. We would have never let Marcus take you away from us when Julie left. We are going to have to spilt you up tomorrow." Liz said softly while stroking Katie's head.  
  
"What? No!!" Ricky shouted clinging to his sisters.  
  
"Lizzie, you promised that we would all stay together." Katie cried.  
  
Maria cried softly into Kyle's shoulder.  
  
Alex put his hand on Liz's shoulder to allow comfort.  
  
"Ricky, Katie you know that in our life on Antar you were cousins." Liz spoke again." And here you still are cousins but we all can't live together, not yet. But you will be with these people. They all know who we are." Liz motioned around the room with her hand. "Katie you will be staying with me and my parents. Anne you will be staying with Kyle, Serena and his dad. Jenny you will be staying with Isabel, Max and their parents."  
  
Maria went over to Ricky. "Ricky I want you stay with my mother and myself."  
  
"Aunt Lizzie why can't we all be with our parents?" Katie asked confused.  
  
"Katie, Ricky you know that things are different here. We can't afford a place of our own and I am pretty sure our parents don't want us all living together. It will also cost us some unwanted attention." Liz tried to explain.  
  
"Okay but promise us that we can see each other every day?" Ricky agreed and asked  
  
"Of course you can." Nancy Parker interrupted causing them to look around. They forgot that the parents were around.  
  
"Lizzie can we have a song?" Katie asked her eyes lighting up.  
  
"What? Now?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, please?" Ricky asked.  
  
"Alex, can you get your guitar?"  
  
"Liz, you can sing?" Nancy asked her daughter. Amazed.  
  
"Why have you never let us hear your voice before?" Jeff asked shocked.  
  
"I stopped singing awhile ago." Liz confessed. "As soon as I have sung, you kids are going off to bed and we will call it a night." 


	20. Liz's Song

Disclaimer I don't own any songs in this story  
  
Part 19  
  
Liz Sings: Here I stand alone  
  
With this weight upon my heart  
  
And it will not go away  
  
In my head I keep on looking back  
  
Right back to the start  
  
Wondering what it was that made you change  
  
Well I tried  
  
But I had to draw the line  
  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind  
  
What if I had never let you go  
  
Would you be the man I used to know  
  
If I'd stayed If you'd tried  
  
If we could only turn back time  
  
But I guess we'll never know  
  
Many roads to take  
  
Some to joy  
  
Some to heartache  
  
Anyone can lose their way  
  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
  
Right back to the start  
  
Would you take the chance and make the change  
  
Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side  
  
What if I had never let you go  
  
Would you be the man I used to know  
  
If I'd stayed  
  
If you'd tried  
  
If we could only turn back time  
  
But I guess we'll never know  
  
If only we could turn the hands of time  
  
If I could take it back would you still be mine  
  
'Cos I tried  
  
But I had to draw the line  
  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind  
  
What if I had never let you go  
  
Would you be the man I used to know  
  
What if I had never walked away  
  
'Cos I still love you more than I could say  
  
If I'd stayed  
  
If you'd tried  
  
If we could only turn back time  
  
But I guess we'll never know  
  
We'll never know  
  
"Wow, Liz that was lovely." Nancy spoke with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah that was beautiful," Diane commented.  
  
"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us we will put the children down in the spare bedroom." Liz spoke.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we let the Evans' take Anne now." Jeff suggested.  
  
"Dad, I think that it would be a mistake to separate them now. They are so close and it will be easier to take them away gradually. Make it easier on them". Liz begged her father.  
  
"Easier on them... what about us?. We have just found out that our children are not what we thought they were."  
  
"But we are not children Dad, were adults and we are just trying to stay alive and make the best of what we have here. So, if you can't except me for who I am then I can leave. Actually that makes more sense because us being here is putting you and mom in more danger." Liz spoke calmly trying not to let her emotions show.  
  
"Liz, no! I don't care about the danger! Ever since we found you in the adoption centre in Florida, we have always considered our daughter. You being different will never ever make us not except you. We love you and want you and Katie to be here." Nancy spoke to her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks mom." Liz said softly and hugged her Mother.  
  
Liz, Maria, Isabel and Serena got up and picked up the sleeping children and carried them upstairs. Five minutes later the girls came downstairs.  
  
"Well, we better head off now, it's getting late." Philip told everyone and he and Diane got up. Then Philip asked his children "Max, Isabel--are you coming?"  
  
"Dad, I have the jeep, so I want to say goodbye to Liz. and talk to her bout something and I'll be home in a little while." Max told his father.  
  
"And Alex said he will take me home. As our house is on the way." Isabel told her father.  
  
Alex just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay, we will see you when you come back. Don't be too late." Diane told her children. She then turned to Nancy" Thank you so much for letting us have a meeting here. I thank god that we finally know what our kids are up to."  
  
Nancy and Jeff agreed, said good night and then Mr. and Mrs. Evans left. Maria said goodbye to Michael then went upstairs to stay with the kids while Max talked to Liz. Kyle went home with Serena and Alex took Isabel home.  
  
Nancy and Jeff went upstairs while Max and Liz went to Liz's room. 


	21. Waking Maria Up

Part 20  
  
Nancy walked into her room behind her husband." I can't believe you said that to Liz while her friends were in the room." Nancy scolded her husband  
  
"I just can't believe that my daughter and her friends are aliens." Jeff spoke looking at his wife.  
  
"If you really loved your daughter then you would not care that she is different." Nancy said quietly.  
  
"But she lied to us. I can't believe we have been so blind to what Liz has been up to." Jeff said sadly. "As far as I can tell, she was worried and didn't want put us in any danger. She never doubted our love for her until tonight." Nancy stressed to her husband.  
  
"I do love her, it's just that...I am having difficulty excepting that she is an alien. That is not a little secret. This is a huge secret I just need time to deal with it." Jeff explained his thoughts.  
  
"Well, when you have thought about it, you better make peace with Liz otherwise your relationship with your daughter may be unfixable." Nancy warned her husband and got into bed.  
  
Jeff sighed and got into bed as well. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The next morning Katie and Ricky, all washed and dressed, bounced into Liz's room and saw Liz and Maria sleeping peacefully. Katie wispered something into Ricky's ear and her face lit up.  
  
Ricky mouthed "one, two," then shouted "Three!!"  
  
And they both jumped on Liz's bed.  
  
"Aunt Lizzie, come on get up." Katie shouted sitting on top of Liz.  
  
"Okay, I am up!" Liz groaned and sat up looking at Katie. Her little faced showed a small smile. Liz grabbed her and started tickling her.  
  
"Lizzie, stop please!" Katie pleaded while laughing.  
  
Maria on the other hand proved more difficult to wake up.  
  
"Aunty Ria wakey wakey." Ricky called while sitting on her stomach.  
  
"Give, me one more minute mom." Maria groaned and tried to roll over. But with Rocky on her stomach that proved difficult.  
  
Ricky looked over to Liz, silently asking her to help.  
  
Liz pulled Katie and Ricky over to her then said to Maria, "Michael came over to borrow your car. He took the keys, " Liz shouted.  
  
"What?" Maria shot out of bed and turned to Liz "Liz, you let him? He can't drive. I am gonna kill him!!" Liz, Katie and Ricky looked at each other and both burst out in laughter.  
  
Maria looked at both of them and realised that she had been played. "Lizzie, that was horrible." Then she grabbed Ricky and started to tickle him and then Liz and Katie joined in and soon there was a lot of laughter in the room.  
  
Nancy chose that moment to walk in the room and looked at her daughter and her best friend playing with their children with tears in her eyes. "My god, when did she grow up? I have lost her." Nancy said out loud.  
  
Liz noticed her mother in the door way and got up. "Mom, you haven't lost me. I will always be your little girl. I just have more responsibility than most 18 year olds."  
  
"I know Lizzie." Nancy hugged her daughter. "It's just that you are a Queen and a mother."  
  
"I know. C'mon why don't you help me get Anne and Jenny up and dressed? We have to be at Max's at 12." Liz asked her mother and together mother and daughter went into the children's bedroom and got them ready. +++ Meanwhile at a private location just out side of Roswell in the dessert.  
  
"So, what's our plan?"  
  
"Well I have an idea. I know that they are going to King Zan's for lunch so lets grab one of the children and then we can set a trap."  
  
"Okay, so who shall we take?"  
  
"Why don't we take the second oldest child. Remember she was given the gift to see future events."  
  
"Ah, yes what a wonderful idea no one would be expecting us to make a move." 


	22. Trouble For Katie

Part 21 The Parker's, Maria and the children arrived at the Evans' and found that Maria's mother and Alex's parents were waiting along with the Sheriff, Kyle, Serena, Alex, Michael and Julie.  
  
"Liz, Maria, Nancy, Jeff its great that you could come." Diane greeted them and hugged Liz and Maria.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Evans," Maria and Liz spoke at the same time.  
  
"Wow, it's been ages since Liz and Maria spoke at the same time." Amy De Luca laughed.  
  
"Oh, yes I remember." Nancy laughed. Thinking back to the days when Liz and Maria were little.  
  
"And Alex and Kyle were so over protective of Liz and Maria. Actually Alex was over protective toward Liz. And Kyle was the same with Maria it seemed like they were brother and sisters in another life." Alex's mother pointed out also remembering.  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Aunt Lizzie, who is everyone?" Ricky piped up from behind Liz and Maria where all the children were hiding. Everyone turned to looked at him.  
  
"Ricky, we will introduce you all later. Now, why don't you take your sister's with Isabel and Serena and wash up okay?" Liz answered and looked at Isabel as she nodded. And Isabel went over and picked up Jenny. While Serena picked up Anne.  
  
"Liz whose children are they"? Amy DeLuca asked.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down to eat and then the questions can be answered." Max appeared from inside the house.  
  
"Max is right. Why don't you come with me so we can get the kids?" Liz asked Max.  
  
"Okay, we'll be back in a minute." Max agreed and he and Liz went into the house.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++ "Thanks, Max." Liz spoke and kissed him on his cheek  
  
"Is that all I get?" Max joked acting hurt.  
  
"No of course not." Liz spoke and pulled Max's head down to her and gave him a big kiss filled with passion that shocked Max.  
  
"Well, how was that?" Liz asked when she broke the kiss.  
  
"That was ...great." Max finally got out.  
  
"Good now c'mon lets find the kids." Liz said as she walked away from Max.  
  
Max took a big breath and collected his thoughts. Man, that was amazing. I have never felt that much passion before, he thought.  
  
They all sat down for lunch and enjoyed chatting.  
  
"That was a lovely lunch." Nancy commented. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Why, thank you. Max and Isabel helped prepare the food and Philip did the barbecue." Diane answered and included her children who helped.  
  
"Why don't we go inside for coffee and tea?" Philip asked everyone.  
  
When they were all settled with drinks, and the children were siting on the floor, Max spoke.  
  
"Everyone, we have something to tell you," he said, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Now, before we tell you, please hold your questions. My parents, the sheriff and Max's parent know what we are about to tell you." Liz explained. Allow me to introduce everyone. This is Michael's sister Serena." Liz pointed to her. "This is Julie, an old friend of Maria, Alex, Kyle and mine. Katie would you come over here?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sure Lizzie," Katie answered and moved over to Liz and Max.  
  
"This is Katie. She is mine and Max's daughter."  
  
Ricky moved over to Maria and Michael.  
  
"This is our son, Ricky." Maria spoke.  
  
"What the hell... MARIA!!!!" Amy DeLuca shouted.  
  
"MOM, would you please be quiet and wait till we have finished explaining cos there is an awful lot we need to explain." Maria told her mother.  
  
Isabel went over to pick up Anne and sat with Alex.  
  
"This is our daughter, Anne."  
  
"And this is yours and Serena's daughter?" Alex's dad asked Kyle.  
  
"Yes, this is Jenny." Kyle answered.  
  
"Kids this is Maria's mother Amy. And these are Alex's parents." Liz introduced the parents to the kids.  
  
"Hello" Katie and Ricky greeted them. And turned to Liz "Lizzie can we go and play while you tell the parents about who we are? "Ricky asked Liz.  
  
"Of course you can. Mom and Mrs. Evans know the story, can you go with the children please?" Liz asked.  
  
"Of course we can. I think we have got some of Isabel's and Max's toys that we can let them play with." Diane answered.  
  
As soon as they left. Amy spoke up" Now, would you please tell me how my baby girl and her friends have children?"  
  
"I am not your baby girl. I am eighteen." Maria argued with her mother.  
  
"Ria, please we need to explain." Liz asked her best friend.  
  
Max then decided to start the story. "Okay, now you are probably wondering how these children could possible be ours. Well, what I am about to tell you is a real true story. A long time ago, there was a King and Queen......  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ In a black van outside the Evans' Two men sat in it looking at the house.  
  
Matthew asked "Okay, how are we going to get the girl?"  
  
Marcus thought for a minute " I can't go in someone might recognise me."  
  
"I have got an idea" Matthew suddenly said." I could go in because they don't know I am working for the other side.  
  
"Good idea try to get the girl. Without anyone knowing " Marcus agreed and unlocked the door.  
  
Matthew opened the car door and spoke "I know what to do." He then closed it and went up to the path. And rang the door bell. ++++++++++++++++++ "I'll get it," Diane announced and Katie followed her.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
Matthew stood and smiled. "Hello, how can I help you?" She greeted warmly.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could see Liz Parker please?" Matthew spoke in his most charming voice.  
  
"Of course. Who shall I say is calling?" Diane asked warmly.  
  
'Tell her it's a friend," Matthew answered still smiling.  
  
"Okay Katie, wait here please." Diane told her.  
  
"Sure, nanna" Katie answered.  
  
Diane smiled and went to get Liz.  
  
"Why, hello you must be Max and Liz's daughter." Matthew greeted kneeling down to Katie's height.  
  
"I am not supposed to talk to strangers" Katie replied, looking nervous. She did not like this man. I have got what those things that aunty ria calls. Oh yes bad vibes about him. Katie thought to herself.  
  
"Oh but I am not a stranger I am a old friend of Liz's" Matthew reassured Katie. " I have got a puppy in the van. Would you like to see it?" Matthew asked smiling.  
  
"I don't think so cos, mommy and daddy will be mad at me" Katie answered.  
  
"I am sure they won't mind." Matthew tried to get Katie to change her mind.  
  
"No, I better not." Katie stuck to her decision.  
  
"Okay, I tried to play nicely but, if you won't co-operate. So I have to use force." Matthew said then put his hand over Katie's mouth and signalled to the car.  
  
Katie was trembling with fright.  
  
Marcus got out of the van and went over to Katie, grabbing her by the waist. Matthew's hand was still over Katie's mouth. She bit him and screamed for her Mommy.  
  
They ran to the van and put Katie in the back with Matthew. Marcus ran back to the front and jumped inside. Liz came out just in time to see the van speed away. 


	23. Juile's Last Moment

Part 22  
  
"Mrs. Evans?" Liz called. Diane came into the hallway. "There is no one there."  
  
"Oh, he must have left." Diane spoke.  
  
"Where's Katie?" Liz asked.  
  
"She was right there. I told her to stay here." Diane answered. Not thinking that it would be a problem.  
  
"Katie. C'mon, where are you?" Liz called.  
  
"Katie C'mon this isn't funny?" Liz called again.  
  
Max came running into the hall. "Liz, what's going on?" Max asked in a worried tone.  
  
"We have to find Katie, she's missing." Liz told Max.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked confused. "She's with the other kids and your Mom, right?"  
  
"Liz, what's all the shouting for?" Nancy came downstairs.  
  
"Is Katie, with you" Max asked calmly.  
  
"No, why?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Max, she's gone. I know it." Liz whispered.  
  
"Okay, lets go into the back room." Max suggested.  
  
Liz ran straight into Maria's arms. "Lizzie chica, what's wrong?"  
  
Liz started to sob. "Katie's gone," she said and buried herself in Maria's arms.  
  
"Okay everyone, we need to search the house and garden. Then we can decided what to do." Max ordered and everyone went to look for Katie.  
  
10 minutes later. Everyone expect Julie and the Sheriff came into the living room looking worried.  
  
Max held a sobbing Liz to his chest.  
  
Jim came into the room and said "I put out an APB on Katie. Is there anyone you can think of who would take her?"  
  
"Erm, yes. Oh god Max it's probably Matthew and Marcus " Liz suggested. Liz then turned to Max's mother and took out a photo of Matthew and asked "The person who was at the door, did he look like this? He might have aged a bit since this was taken."  
  
Diane took the photo and looked carefully "Yes, that's him."  
  
"I knew it." Liz said softly.  
  
"Who's Matthew?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Max can explain. I want to stay with the children and try to tell them that their sister has been taken." Liz announced and ran upstairs with tears in her eyes. ++++++++++++++++++++ In the black van "Why are you taking me? I thought you were my mommy and daddy's friend. I want my parents and family!" cried Katie hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
Matthew ignored her and moved so he could sit in the font seat of the van with Marcus. Just as they passed the park. Matthew look out the window and gasped. "My God! that can't be!! Marcus stop the van." Matthew ordered.  
  
"What?" Marcus stopped the van and looked in the direction where Matthew was looking and saw someone he thought he had killed. "She can't be alive. She just can't be." Marcus said more to himself than to Matthew +++++++++++++++ Julie went looking in the park. She thought that Katie might be there. She likes parks, especially the swings. She suddenly got a weird feeling that someone or somebody was watching her. She turned around and started to go back to the house. A black van stopped and two men got out.  
  
"Julie, we meet again. I thought I killed you." Marcus spoke.  
  
"Yeah about that. It was a mind warp." Julie answered cooly.  
  
"Now, what are we going to do about you?" Marcus wondered. An evil grin spread on his face. ++++++++++++++ Max (with the help of Maria) explained who Marcus and Matthew were.  
  
Liz came down 10 minutes later.  
  
"Liz, how's Ricky taking it?" Maria asked gently.  
  
"He cried himself to sleep." Liz answered. "The others are taking a nap."  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and Julie staggered over to Liz and then spoke in pain "Matthew and Marcus found me and told me to tell you, Max, Isabel, Michael, Kyle, Maria and Alex to meet them in the soap factory, at 10 tonight. Come alone." With that she collapsed.  
  
Liz sat down and pulled Julie on her lap and looked at Max. Without any words spoken Max kneeled down. "Julie, c'mon open your eyes and look at me." Max ordered.  
  
"Julie please you can't leave me. I thought I lost you once I can't lose you again." Liz whimpered.  
  
Alex, Kyle and Maria sat beside Liz with tears in their eyes.  
  
Julie opened her eyes and spoke one last time "You can't heal me. I am dying. Beth, Alex, Maria and Kyle. You all will be able to survive this. Tonight find Katie and defeat Matthew and Marcus. There is a letter that I had written incase something ever happened to me. It's in Anne's teddy. Maria get it and read it once I am gone. I love you all." And then she closed her eyes and drifted off never to awaken.  
  
Leaving the royal eight and their parents alone to face the evil. 


	24. The Letter

Part 23  
  
Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched a frail Liz holding Julie's body and rocking her gently. Liz looked like a little sad child holding onto her mother, afraid of letting go.  
  
Max went over to Liz and gently eased her away from the body. He gathered her in his arms and Liz sobbed into his chest. Max spoke soothingly to Liz. "Shh baby, it's okay. Let it out."  
  
"Max.don't ever leave me, please." Liz begged  
  
"Liz, never. I will never leave you. You and Katie are my life." Max reassured Liz.  
  
Philip got up and went to get a blanket and placed it over Julie's body. He then lifted her up and carried her down some stairs which led to the basement, and placed the body on a table and shut the door. He leaned back against the door and shut his eyes. We have to bury her as soon as we have Katie back. God, when will this nightmare end? These children have been through enough to last them a lifetime. He thought silently to himself He did not notice his wife coming down to check on him.  
  
"Philip, are you okay?" Diane asked with concern.  
  
Philip opened his eyes and stared at his wife. "Yes, I'm fine. I just thought it would be best to move the body before the children decided to come down stairs. It would be best to wait until Max and Liz bring Katie back."  
  
"Yes you're right." Diane agreed.  
  
"How are our kids doing?" Philip asked.  
  
"Max finally got Liz to quiet down. Alex is holding Isabel for dear life. Maria has her head buried in Michael's shoulder and Kyle is sitting quietly on his own with Serena. Not one of them has said a word for 15 minutes."  
  
They heard movement and looked up into the very paled face of Maria. She was walking slowly towards them.  
  
"How are you doing honey?" Diane asked with concern.  
  
"I'm getting there. It's still a shock. I mean, out of all the adults, Julie was the only one who knew that we were aliens and she was one too. She was like a big sister to us, especially Liz, that's why she is more upset. Anyway, I better find that teddy bear and get Julie's letter so we can find out what she never got to tell us." And with that, Maria left and went upstairs.  
  
Philip and Diane went to the kitchen and made cups of tea and coffee and juice and brought them into the living room.  
  
Maria came down soon after with the envelope in her hands and looked at the group. "I found Julie's letter that she mentioned. Liz, I'm going to read it now. Okay honey?"  
  
Liz nodded and Max sat down and pulled Liz onto his lap.  
  
Maria began reading out loud.  
  
Dear Beth, Maria, Alex and Kyle, If you are reading this than I am no more. You all have a duty now.  
  
You must defeat Marcus and eventually Kivar. It will be hard but as long as you are with your soul mates the chances are very great that you will win this battle.  
  
Beth, Maria, Kyle and Alex your powers are strong but when you add your partners the force will be even stronger.  
  
Know that I will always love you. Look after the children and take care of each other.  
  
I would like to thank on behalf of your parents on Antar. Thank you Philip, Diane, Jeff, Nancy, Mrs. Deluca, Mr. and Mrs. Whitman and Mr. Valenti, Thank you so much for looking after Max, Isabel, Maria, Liz, Alex and Kyle all these years. I am happy that they have found people to care about them and raise them.  
  
Beth, you have the power to see evil within. Maria has the power to see other people's auras and can mindwarp. That means you can make people see things that aren't there. Maria, having the power to mindwrap can be dangerous if used constantly. If you use it too much, it can kill. Alex, you have two powers; you can blow something up just by pointing and concentrating and the other power is to scan information into your mind and other peoples. I know you are thinking that you can't defend yourself by doing that but you are a great asset to the group. You can put too much information into your enemies mind then their head will explode because they will have lots of thoughts in their brains. And lastly, Kyle. It's a bit of the same with Alex's first power. You can set fire to things. Just please learn to control it. I am sure lots of people on earth don't want their own things set on fire.  
  
Before I came to earth I was implanted with the eggs of Ricky, Katie, Anne and Jenny. When I came out of my pod, I met Marcus. At that moment, I wasn't sure who he was. We then married in 1990 and had the children. When I was pregnant with Jenny I found out that Marcus was the one who killed me on Antar. I left as soon as I could and that's when you Beth and the others found me and the children and took me to the reservation. You helped us, thank you. As you may not know, Marcus and Matthew are Kivar's brothers.  
  
Since finding out about who Marcus is and what he did to me on Antar I swore to myself that he would pay with his life. But now I am no more so I can't. I wish you would avenge my death and finish off Marcus. Only then I will be able to rest easy. He is dangerous and evil. Please be careful. I am confident that you will prevail.  
  
Good-bye everyone one, and take care.  
  
I will be looking down on each of you and I will meet you in the next life. Which is not for a long time.  
  
Love, Julie  
  
As Maria finished reading the letter there was a silence atmosphere in the room. +++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile at the soap factory.  
  
Katie sat huddled in a corner wrapped up in blankets, she had stopped crying awhile ago and all she could think of was Julie and that she saw Marcus do something to her. She hoped that somehow somewhere, she was alive and with Max and Liz. But her mind knew that the woman who looked after her all her life was dead.  
  
Matthew walked into room and moved closer to Katie. "Katie, I can't let you starve so here is some food and juice to keep you going."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Katie asked still scared.  
  
"Katie, you're just bait. We have a little surprise for Max and Liz when they come to save you." Matthew answered smirking.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell me what the surprise is, then?" Katie asked curiously hoping it was not what she thought is was.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." Matthew answered and got up. He started walking away. Then turned and looked at Katie and grinned. "Better eat up Katie, this might be your last meal." And with that he walked out.  
  
In another part of the soap factory  
  
"Is everything ready for our true king's arrival?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Why of course dear brother," answered Matthew. "All we need is our guests, then our true King will come." 


	25. Talks

Part 24  
  
"Okay we need a plan." Michael spoke, allowing the room to come together.  
  
"I have an idea on what we can do." Max said, and the let the others in on his plan.  
  
20 minutes later the plan was sorted out and Liz turned to the parents and asked, "While we are rescuing Katie and dealing with Marcus and Matthew, will you look after the children and keep them safe while we are gone?"  
  
"Liz, Max I don't like this plan. Why can't we go with you?" Liz's mother asked.  
  
"Mum, they want the royal eight and you can't protect us because you don't have any powers and we don't want any of you to get hurt."  
  
"Mrs. Parker, we need you here for when we bring Katie back. She will need a lot of support. And who better to help give her that than her grand parents. We have dealt with our enemies before. We have to do this by ourselves. We are going to have Kyle's Dad to back us up, if we need him."  
  
"Guys, I hate to break up this parenting moment but we have don't have long before we have to leave." Michael spoke up.  
  
Max turned to Michael and glared at him. Then he turned back to the others "Michael is right. We better head out soon."  
  
"Max, Isabel please be careful." Diane warned her two children.  
  
"We will Mum, and we love you. And we're so glad that you can except us for what we are. That's what scared us." Max confided in his mother.  
  
"Max, nothing you are will ever scare us. We love you both and that will never change." Philip reassured his son.  
  
Isabel went over to her Mum and Dad and gave them each a hug and a kiss. Max did the same. Liz turned to her Mother and Father. "Mum, Dad don't worry about me. I can look after myself and I have the rest of the gang here so we will look after each other. Just like we all have done since we were little."  
  
"We know honey. Just promise that you will stay safe and bring our grand daughter back."  
  
Max went over to Mr. and Mrs. Parker and wrapped his arms around Liz's waist and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Parker, I can't promise that Liz will be safe but I will do my best to make sure that she and Katie will be home and that they are unhurt."  
  
Max heard a voice in his head which sounded vaguely like Liz. *Max you can't promise that*  
  
Max turned Liz around so she stood facing him. Max decided to try something. *Liz did you just say something?* Max thought back.  
  
Liz eyes widened and she tried not to look at him because she was worried about what this would mean. Max heard all of Liz's thoughts about what it would mean. Max turned to everyone, "We will be back in a bit. I just want to speak to Liz privately for a minute." And without another word Max dragged Liz up to his bedroom.  
  
"Okay, what was that about?" Asked a confused Maria soon after Max dragged Liz out of the room.  
  
"I have no idea. But we can ask them on the drive to the soap factory," Michael said. He will definitely make sure of that. The group has had enough secrets to last them a life time.  
  
"Michael, I want to talk to you privately for a little while." Amy Deluca gave Michael a look that meant there was no way he could weasel his way out of it. This unnerved him greatly.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Deluca," Michael gulped nervously. Mrs. Deluca always terrified Michael ever since he was a child. And even though he is a lot older she still sends chills up his spine. He looked back at Maria, who mouthed back 'don't worry and I love you.' Michael mouthed 'Ditto' and followed Amy into the kitchen.  
  
Amy closed the door and left it cracked open. She then turned to Michael. "I want you to watch over my daughter and I want you both back here safe. Because it looks like in the very near future I will be having a son-in- law. And I am already a Grandmother. And I don't want have to explain to Ricky where his parents have gone. Just please be careful."  
  
"Mrs. Deluca, I promise that I will do my very best to have Maria come back safe and sound. I will die before anything happens to her. She is part of my family and one day I do hope that she will agree to my wife and Ricky will have a family like he deserves."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Maria's voice startled Michael and he turned around from facing Amy and saw Maria's shocked face and tears in her eyes. ++++++++++++++++ Back in the living room.  
  
The Whitmans were advising Alex not to do anything heroic and stay safe. Alex was answering "Yes, Mum. Of course, Dad. I am not being cheeky."  
  
Kyle's dad was worried about Kyle, but he knew that he could take care of himself and felt slightly relieved because he was going to back them up. "Now, I want you to be careful. I love you son. I have from the moment I found you and brought you in."  
  
"I know dad. I love you too." Was Kyle's answer. +++++++++++++++++ In Max's Bedroom  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?" Max asked her.  
  
"I don't know, it's just lots of things have being happening and now we have this new power. And I am sacred of what it's going to do to us."  
  
"Liz, we were given this power for a reason and I think that because I healed you, it happened sooner. Your powers started showing." Max turned around and went over to his bedside table and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a box. He turned to Liz. "Liz there is one thing I have been meaning to ask you. But lots of things have been happening that prevented me from asking you. But now as we are soon going to save our daughter." Max bent down on one knee and opened the box and looked at Liz. " Liz, ever since I first saw you in the third grade, I knew that you were my soulmate. But I was scared what you would think of me if you knew what I was. But you have proven to me time and time again how much you love me. And then we found out we were married in our past life. I want to make it right in this life. So, Elizabeth Anne Parker will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
Liz stood, tears falling down her cheeks. "Max you know how much I love you. And as much as I want to say yes, I want to wait till we have Katie. And then once we are safe I will answer. Please Max! Please don't be angry with me. I need to think about it. I mean marriage is a really big step."  
  
Max slowly got up and dried her tears away with his thumb. "Liz, I am a bit disappointed that you didn't answer right away. But I understand if you want to wait. I know it's a big step and we are ready for it. After what we have been through we deserve this. If you decide that you will accept my proposal I will be the happiest man on earth."  
  
"You mean Alien." Liz joked.  
  
Max smiled and hugged and kissed Liz deeply. After the need to breathe became a necessity, Max reluctantly pulled away. "So, where shall I put this ring then?" Max asked when he finally got his breath back.  
  
"Why don't you put it back in the draw and when we get back, you'll have my answer." Liz suggested.  
  
"All right then. You know we haven't talked about our new power. Reading each other's thoughts."  
  
"I have thought about that."  
  
"I know you have." Max smiled.  
  
"Max, stop reading my thoughts!" Liz scolded him.  
  
"Sorry. Now let's get back downstairs to our parents." Max suggested.  
  
They left the bedroom and walked downstairs hand in hand. ++++++++++++++++ Amy made a quick getaway and closed the door. She leaned back against the door. Should I stop Maria? Is he good enough for her? My baby is an alien, her child is one, and the man who I think will marry her is an alien. All these thoughts and a lot more plagued her mind. She did not notice Jim Valenti strolling toward her.  
  
"Amy? Are you all right?" Jim asked.  
  
Amy opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about Maria and Michael."  
  
"C'mon lets go back with the others." Jim suggested and wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders.  
  
Together they walked into the living room. They have been dating for a while now and both seem very happy.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"Well Michael, what did you mean?" Maria asked again.  
  
"Erm, Maria you know that I love you right ?" Michael asked  
  
"No I didn't Michael." Maria answered with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"But, I thought you knew."  
  
"I know now Michael." Maria walked towards him smiling. "I love you so much Michael. I was just waiting for you to admit it."  
  
Michael put his arms around Maria's waist. "I can't believe that anyone could love me. But I am so happy that it is you." Michael leaned in to Maria and gave her a kiss that blew her mind. It gave her flashes. He could see about her life and Maria got to see Michael as how he sees her and the loneliness he felt before he met her. He let her see inside his soul and she did the same. Air became needed so Maria broke off the kiss and smiled at Michael.  
  
"Wow Michael I think I just saw your.." Maria did not finish what she was saying because Michael kissed her again for a couple of minutes.  
  
Michael then broke the kiss and said "Soul. So Maria, Will you marry me?"  
  
"What?" Maria asked shocked.  
  
"You heard me." Michael stated, smiling.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Maria asked  
  
"I would not have said it if I did not mean it. Now Maria Jamie Deluca will you marry me?" Michael asked again.  
  
Maria was too shocked so she just nodded smiling "Yes, Michael I will marry you!"  
  
Michael picked up Maria and swung her around and planted a kiss on her.  
  
"Michael, can we wait till we get back before telling everyone?"  
  
"Of course we can. Maria I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." Maria gave Michael a quick kiss and together they walked back into the room where they found Max, Liz, Alex, Isabel hugging their parents.  
  
Amy went over to Maria, "I love you. please be careful. You mean everything to me."  
  
"Mum, I love you too and I will be careful. Thanks for understanding who I am and for looking after me all these years." Maria gave a last big hug to her Mum and went over to Liz who hugged her and they all piled into the car.  
  
"Michael, look after my baby girl!" Amy called to her daughter's boyfriend.  
  
"I will, Mrs. Deluca."  
  
Amy hugged Michael and whispered "Stay safe."  
  
Michael pulled back and nodded and got into the car.  
  
The parents waved as they watched their children drive out of sight.  
  
d 


	26. Facing Their Enemies

Part 25 The gang spread out into two cars. Max, Isabel, Michael and Serena in the jeep and Liz, Alex, Kyle and Maria in her Jetta.  
  
"So chica, what's been going on with you and Max.?" Maria asked her best friend.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" Liz lied not wanting to tell anybody. She had enough problems.  
  
"Com'on baby sister. I can tell that something's up". Alex asked Liz using the words he knew Liz hated. 'baby sister.'  
  
Liz glared at Alex and said "Alex we are only a year apart. Max and I have found out a new power and Max asked me something and I have not given him an answer yet and when I do it could change all our lives in a big way. And I am not sure I am ready for that change"  
  
"What's this new power"  
  
All of a sudden Liz's face looked far away. +++++++++++++++ "So why did you and Liz go upstairs?" Michael asked. Getting straight to the point.  
  
*Liz, Michael wants to know why we went upstairs. Is it okay if I tell them?* Max asked Liz  
  
*Yeah as long as you only tell them about us having the ability to speak to each other and not about you asking me to marry you. I am telling Maria, Alex and Kyle.* Liz thought back.  
  
*Okay when we get out of this you and I are going to find out what you are so scared of* With that Max closed the connection. +++++++++ "Erm, Liz and I have found out that we can talk to each other using our minds". Max said quietly, not sure what their reactions would be.  
  
"What? And why didn't you bother telling us this" Michael shouted annoyed.  
  
"We wanted to get used to it before we told everybody. Cause it's a big deal" Max defended himself and Liz. ++++++++++++++++ "Max and I can sort of speak to each other in our minds"  
  
"What? Wow, cool, excellent" Responded Jetta. Maria, Kyle and Alex wanted to spend the rest of the journey asking Liz questions about her new power  
  
"Guys please can we talk about this later? I need to think" Liz asked the others. ++++++++++++++  
  
"Look we can talk about it later. Right now we are here and we have got to get Katie away from Marcus and Matthew." Max suggested. They realised that all the talking has taken up the drive and they arrived at the soap factory.  
  
"Okay, we all remember the plan. No heroics." Max asked.  
  
"Yep lets get this over with" Michael spoke.  
  
As they entered the soap factory. They saw nothing but a few chairs. Maria looked around and saw Marcus and coming towards them.  
  
"Liz, Max" she whispered.  
  
"Welcome your majesties." Marcus spoke smirking.  
  
"Knock it off Marcus, now why don't you hand over Katie so no harm will come to her." Liz pleaded.  
  
"No can do Beth" Matthew answered. "She is involved as much as you are."  
  
"How can she be? She is just a little girl" Maria asked  
  
"She is the next heir to the throne so she must stay here till." Marcus trailed off.  
  
"Untill what?" Max demanded.  
  
"Till I say" a voice appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh no, it can't be " Liz whispered frightened  
  
"Yes my Reanna" Kivar smiled looking at Liz.  
  
"I am not yours. I never was and never will be" Liz spat out.  
  
"Oh, but my dear you will be." Kivar spoke with a sinister sneer. He then noticed Isabel standing next to Liz.  
  
"Ah my dear lovely Vilandra. How happy to see you again."  
  
"How not happy to see you. My name is not Vilandra. Its Isabelle" spat out in the same tone as Liz.  
  
"Oooo. What feisty girls we have here" Kivar grinned.  
  
"My dear brother, bring out Katie along with Matthew and we can let out fight begin" Kivar asked Marcus.  
  
"Yes my King," Marcus bowed and left.  
  
"King? That's a bit premature isn't it?" Michael asked. Wanting to finish this soon as possible.  
  
Before Kivar had a chance to answer that. Marcus and Matthew brought Katie in. She was whimpering.  
  
"Aunty Liz" Katie cried.  
  
"I am here baby. It's going to be all right" Liz called out. Wishing she could run over to her a comfort her.  
  
"Kivar. Please I'll do anything you want. Just please let Katie come here. Can't you see she is terrified" Liz begged.  
  
*Liz, what the hell are you doing?*  
  
*Max, trust me. I know what I am doing*  
  
"No, sorry but I want you, Katie and Vilandra. Then after I have killed everyone here. I will then take Liz and make her my Queen and we will rule Antar together with Katie as our daughter. And I will have Vilandra as my mistress."  
  
"I will die before you take me as your Queen." Liz countered.  
  
"Oh no my dear you won't. You will be alive to see all of your friends and family die." Kivar clicked his fingers and seven skins entered the room.  
  
"Max we have to get Katie away from Kivar" Liz said with urgency.  
  
Before Max had a chance to say anything. Liz stepped away from Max stared at Marcus and said "I have a little present from Larna." She then threw her hand up a bolt of energy appeared and went right into Marcus and he fell down. He then got up and limped  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he grinned. 


	27. Liz's fatal wound

Part 26  
  
Back at the house  
  
Ricky woke up and noticed that Jenny and Anne were asleep. So he decided to go in search of Liz and Maria.  
  
He quietly padded downstairs and he heard all the parents talking. So being curious, he hid as to hear what was being said.  
  
"I hope the others are all right." Mrs Parker mentioned to the rest of the parents.  
  
"I am sure they are fine Nancy they have been going through this on their own for awhile." Diane reassured her friend  
  
"I can't believe that they have kept this to themselves for so long. And now they have to fight this other bad alien." Mary Whitman spoke.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Jim asked Amy, holding her hand.  
  
"I am still trying to comprehend that my baby is an alien and she has a 10 year old upstairs asleep" Amy spoke softly.  
  
"I think we are all trying to come to terms with our children. I wonder how long they will be. I mean trying to defeat Marcus and Matthew. I hope none of them get hurt." Jeff Parker spoke.  
  
As soon as Ricky heard that he ran up stairs as quietly as he can. He went into the room where Anne and Jenny were sleeping. "Jenny, wake up" he called to his three year old sister.  
  
Jenny woke up and rubbed her eyes and asked. "Wot Wicky?"  
  
"We are going to help Aunty Liz and Aunty Maria".  
  
"Your crazy" Jenny replied.  
  
"Look they might be in trouble and they need our help." Ricky told Jenny.  
  
"Aunty Lizzie, told us to stay where we are".  
  
"I am the oldest here and I am going to help them and I need your help. You have to help me use our power"  
  
"Wicky. Aunt Lizzie told us never to use that one unless it was needed ur genleey "  
  
"I think you mean urgently" Ricky corrected Jenny.  
  
"whats wot I said" Jenny replied  
  
"Yeah, Yeah Yeah. Com,on lets get you dressed. And with one quick swipe of his hand Jenny was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a black t-shirt. He then swiped his hand over himself and he was dressed the same but with black jeans.  
  
"I wanna wear pink" Jenny protested.  
  
"Look, I put you in pink kickers is that okay? We don't have a lot of time and anyway we are trying to make sure none of the enemies see us. You can wear pink later" Ricky promised  
  
"Kay" Jenny agreed knowing that Ricky would eventually keep his promise. Jenny then asked "Wot bout Anne?"  
  
"She will be safe here with the grown-ups" Ricky reassured Jenny.  
  
"Kay, now let's go"  
  
"Okay now. Jenny we need to close our eyes and think of Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Max. They hopefully will be together."  
  
Jenny and Ricky held hands and all of a sudden they disappeared.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Katie started feeling calm. She didn't know how or why. All of a sudden she felt a presence that she knew it was her cousins.  
  
"No, I was just getting warmed up." Liz replied looking hatefully at Marcus.  
  
Just when Marcus was about to raise his arm at Liz. A white light blinded appeared and Ricky and Jenny appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
Katie managed to break the grip of Matthew who had her and ran to Ricky and Jenny. She grabbed both of there hands and threw her arm up in the air and a shield appeared.  
  
In the confusion Marcus grabbed Liz and put a hand over her heart" no one moves or the Queen here dies"  
  
"Marcus, what the hell are you doing? This was not part of the plan." Kivar shouted.  
  
"Tough I am hurrying this along" Marcus shouted and looked at Katie "Now, come over here or you mother dies."  
  
"Okay" Katie turned to Max "Daddy I love you"  
  
"I love you too Princess" Max said softly. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
Katie slowly moved Ricky and Jenny still with the shield up and when she got close to Max she dropped the shield and pushed Jenny and Ricky towards Max and went to where Liz and Marcus was.  
  
Max pushed Ricky and Jenny towards Maria, who grabbed hold of them and put them behind her.  
  
"Vilandra, come over here." Isabel took one last look at Alex and moved over to Marcus.  
  
Liz felt Marcus's hand moved slowly off her stomach. Liz made a split second decision. She pushed Katie away and then quickly stretched her arm out but she was not quick as Matthew was he had a feeling what she was going to do. He held out his arm and a power blast came out of his hand and hit Liz in the stomach and she fell down.  
  
"Liz!" Max shouted and raised his arm and sent a bolt towards Marcus and he fell down dead. His body disintegrated.  
  
Max, Alex and Kyle ran to Liz and couched down  
  
Kivar looked at Matthew and said "Damn him we better re- group." He looked at Max and grinned "Don't worry Max. You better watch out because when you at least expect it I will be back and I won't waste any time." With that Marcus and Matthew teleported out of the soap factory  
  
"Liz, look at me. I can heal you." Max pleaded.  
  
Liz moaned and looked at Max for a bit and weakly said "Max, the damage is too great. Please let me be."  
  
"Liz, no I can heal you."  
  
"Max you can't heal me. I am dying I can feel it" Liz moaned  
  
Max put his hand over Liz's wound and concentrated but Liz was hurt really bad.  
  
"Liz, please, don't leave us" Alex pleaded.  
  
"I love you all please take care of each other. Tell mum and dad that I love them. Max you are the only man I have ever loved. I could feel that I was going to die so that's why I didn't accept your proposal. I didn't want to let you think we would be engaged and then I died. In my heart you are my husband." Liz slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Max hugged Liz's body to his own and looked at Katie. His eyes pleading "Can you bring her back?"  
  
Katie looked at Max "I think so but we need Anne and she is back at the house." 


	28. The children's power

Part 27 Max picked up Liz and stood up. He carried Liz in his arms to the car.  
  
Jim got out and ran to Max "Max, what happened"?  
  
Michael answered "Marcus killed Liz and Katie knows how to bring her back."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? And what are Ricky and Jenny doing here?"  
  
"Well explain later dad." Kyle answered his father and together with Serena, Katie and Jenny climbed into Jim's car. Kyle filled Jim in with what happened in the soap factory.  
  
Max, Isabel, and Alex went into the Jeep. Isabel drove while Max sat in the back holding Liz's lifeless body.  
  
Maria, Michael and Ricky went into the Jetta. Maria was driving.  
  
"Ricky, what the hell were you doing teleporting into the soap factory where we were in talking to Kivar"? Maria said clearly annoyed.  
  
"Ricky why didn't you tell us you had that power? Michael asked. His surprised when Ricky and Jenny teleported in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well Mum and Dad. I felt that you needed us and we didn't want to let you go without us."  
  
"We?" Maria asked. Surprised that Jenny would agree to do something like this.  
  
"I kinda, used the big brother routine on Jenny and told her I needed her help. To answer your question dad. Aunt Liz and Uncle Alex caught us in the kitchen looking for cookies when they left us both upstairs in the play room.  
  
"You are definitely Michael's son. He is liked that most of the time." Maria piped up.  
  
"Hey. Michael feeling offended.  
  
"But, Space boy I love you any way. Maria admitted.  
  
Ricky laughed. It was good to be with his real mum and dad. He thought. Now we just need to bring Aunt Liz back from the dead. I hope we can get there soon as we can. If we leave it too long. We may nether be able to bring her back.  
  
The ride back to the Evan's was very quite in the Jetta. Everyone was lost in their thoughts. ++++++++++++ In the Jeep Isabel was worried about Max. He wasn't talking he was just looking at Liz's pale face. She quietly glanced at Alex; his gaze was locked on his sister's face and not making and silly comments. Isabel thoughts: How did we get like this I thought we were meant to be strong together. Maybe we need to work on our powers more. Oh I don't know. I wonder how the children can bring her back. +++++++++++ In Jim's car "Kyle, would you tell me what happened"? Jim asked Kyle.  
  
"Mr. Valenti. I can explain." Katie interrupted. "Well here is what happened..." Katie began telling Jim what had transpired in the factory. +++++++++++ All three cars drew up and they all got out silently and made there way into the house. Max carried Liz and bought her into the living room where they found the parents looking at them in shocked. Jim went upstairs to get Anne.  
  
"What's wrong with Lizzie. What happened? Are you all right? The parent's voices erupted into the room.  
  
"Would every please be quite. Can't you see that none of us is ready to talk about what happened and we need to do something more important that to tell you what has happened so can you all please sit down quietly. Michael ordered all the parents.  
  
Max placed Liz down on the floor and Alex got on the floor and held her hand. Max was on the other side.  
  
Michael looked to Kyle and asked. Can you get Anne from upstairs?"  
  
"No need Michael" Jim answered carrying a sleepy Anne.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Valenti." Ricky answered and went over to Anne and held out his arms Jim gave Anne to Ricky who carried over to Liz's body. Katie and Jenny followed. Crowed around  
  
Liz. Ricky and Katie sat in front of her head. And Jenny and Anne sat either side of Liz  
  
"Uncle Max and Alex can you moved out of the way please and Alex, Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria and Kyle make a circle around Liz and us." Ricky asked. Not sure why. The pod squad did what they were told to do. Even though the order was from a ten year old boy.  
  
Katie spoke up next. "Now Anne and Jenny, we are going to play a game. Like the ones Julie taught us. The healing game. So put your hands where Julie taught us to do okay?  
  
"Sure" Jenny said and placed her hands on Liz's Heart. Anne just nodded and placed her hands over Jenny hands. Jenny and Anne shut their eyes.  
  
Wordlessly Katie put her hand on Liz's head and shut her eyes and held Ricky's hand with her other hand. Ricky held Liz's hand with his free one and closed his eyes. Ricky spoke softly "now Anne and Jenny consternate on Aunty Liz's heart and imagine it pumping around her body. Katie, you know what to do. Remember we want to get Aunt Liz breathing again so lets do it.  
  
The children all concentrated and all of a sudden a white light appeared around the circle Max had formed.  
  
White lights appeared out of the children's hands.  
  
The parents just sat there shocked and amazed. The mothers were strangely not scared but felt calm with the white lights appearing.  
  
The pod squad minus Liz were amazed at the strength and power the child have and hoping that it worked.  
  
About five minutes if the light show the light stopped and the children collapsed next to Liz. Liz's eyes suddenly opened "Alex" came out of Liz's mouth.  
  
The parents each grabbed the children and Kyle and Serena went over them and looked at each one and said they are asleep.  
  
Alex and Max ran over to Liz.  
  
"Oh god Liz I am glad you are all right you gave us a scare little sister."  
  
"Yes I will" Liz answered staring at Max  
  
"You will are you sure. Liz?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes Max."  
  
*I am I love you* Liz thought  
  
* I love you too* Max thought back.  
  
Max bent down and kissed Liz. Liz wrapped her arms around Max.  
  
They were interrupted by a male coughing.  
  
They broke apart and saw Michael smirking at them.  
  
"Sorry about that. Max apologised and blushed.  
  
The group burst out in laughter.  
  
"Little sister, I am so glad you are okay little sister." Alex hugged Liz as Max moved out of the way.  
  
"Watch it I am not that little." Liz scolded her brother and gave Alex a big hug. Liz looked at the children being held by their parents. She slowly got up and walked to where Katie was and kissed her on the head and whispered "thanks munch kin" she did that to all four children. Liz then turned to the group and asked " Isabel, Serena, Kyle and Michael. Can you take the children upstairs please"?  
  
"Sure Liz, and then you are going to tell us what you meant when you said yes to Max." Michael answered.  
  
Liz and Max looked at each other * Liz, you okay about telling them about us.*  
  
*Of, course Max, now why don't you go on and get that ring?*  
  
Max nodded and quickly ran upstairs.  
  
Maria ran over to Liz, and hugged her. Oh Lizzie chica, I was worried that I lost you."  
  
"Maria, you could never loose me I will always be with you. Even if you can't see me. I will be here." Liz comforted her best friend.  
  
"Liz, Maria and Alex please tell us what happened and where did Max go?" Philip Evans asked.  
  
"Well I am here. I just had to go to my room and get something. Max came into the room, looked at Liz and smiled.  
  
Kyle, Serena, Michael and Isabel came downstairs and together they all filled the parents what happened in the soap factory.  
  
20 minutes later the story finished.  
  
"Well, I think we should all get some sleep it's been a long day" Philip Evans suggested.  
  
"I think your right dad, but there is one more thing that I want answer to?" Max spoke up.  
  
"Whats that Maxwell I thought we covered everything." Michael asked. Confused on what is left to discuss.  
  
Max got up and put his hand in his pocket where the box was hidden and then turned to Liz, who was sitting next to Maria. He then got one knee in font of Liz "Liz" 


	29. Author's Note

Hello, Everyone.  
  
I hope you are liking my story I can tell by the reviews, thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot. Keep them coming (  
  
I am in the middle of writing part 28 at the moment.  
  
Bye for now  
  
Last_Star 


	30. The Question

Thanks for all the reviews. I am sorry that this is so short. More soon I promise. Let me know what you think  
  
Part 28a  
  
"Liz, I have loved you since the day I came off the bus, when we were eight years old. It took us awhile to get together. When we found out that we were married and happy only for a shorter amount of time as we should of had in our past life. I want us to be happy and married again in this life for longer. I want us to raise Katie together and not apart. I know we still need to get rid of Kivar but I know that we can do that together, together we are stronger. Liz you are my life , my heart, you make me a better person and you are my soulmate. I Love you. Will you Elizabeth Anne Parker will you do me the honour of becoming my wife.?  
  
Liz had tears following down her face and nodded to Max and wispered "Yes Max, I will become your wife. I love you so much."  
  
Max smiled picked Liz up and swung her around and kissed her full on the lips and when the need of oxygen become an necessity they broke apart and Max slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
Maria, Isabel, Serena, Nancy, Diane and Mary had tears running down their faces. Alex, Michael, Kyle, Jim and Alex's dad were smiling  
  
However Jeff Parker didn't look at all please with this bit of news  
  
Before Jeff spoke up. Alex went over to Max and Liz " Baby sister, are you sure?" knowing the answer but had to ask it anyway.  
  
"Alex, you know how much I love Max. He means everything to me."  
  
"Well then baby sister, you have my blessing," he then looked at Max hard in the eyes " if you ever hurt Liz. You won't live. Do I make myself clear?" Alex threatened Max.  
  
Before Liz could defend Max. Max stepped in" Alex you have my permission to do what ever seems necessary but I love Liz with all my heart and I would never intently hurt Liz. She is my life."  
  
Alex smiled and shook hands with Max and hugged Liz and "Congratulations baby sister"  
  
Liz smiled and answered "Thanks Alex."  
  
Maria, Isabel and Serena went over to Liz and had a three way hug. "welcome to the family sis. I always knew that you and Max would get- together  
  
Nancy and Diane went over to Max and Nancy hugged Max and said "welcome to the family you have my blessing" she then turned to Liz and hugged her and wispered " you will always be my baby and I am very proud of you. Diane was next and hugged Max and said "Hunny, I am very proud of you and I am very glad that you found Liz again. You both have my blessing". She then turned to Liz and hugged her and said "welcome to the family. You can call me Diane".  
  
Philip Evan's walked up to his only son and looked him straight in the eye "Max, how are you going to pay for a house and raise Katie?"  
  
"Mr Evans, I have got an idea for that. I need to talk to Max before I tell you all, I can say that won't be a problem." Liz answered for Max. " Look its getting really late why don't we meet here tomorrow if that's okay". Liz looked to Mr and Mrs Evans.  
  
"Yes that's fine." Mrs Evans answered.  
  
"What about the kids" Isabel asked.  
  
"we can leave them here if that's okay mum and dad? Max asked his parents. "Yes thats fine" Mr Evans answered  
  
*Max, we really need to talk and I want to stay with you tonight. I want you just to hold me.*  
  
*I'll ask mum and dad and see what they say.* Max went over to his parents as they were seeing off Alex and His parents, the Deluca's, Kyle and his father and Michael.  
  
Liz nodded and went over to her parents. She noticed that her father had not said anything about her engagement to Max.  
  
"Liz, com'on its time to go." Nancy Parker told Liz.  
  
"Mum.. I am" Liz started but was cut off by Mrs Evans  
  
"Nancy, Jeff would it be all right if Liz could stay the night." Diane asked them.  
  
"Why?, Liz is coming home where she is belongs." Jeff told them. 


	31. May you reach the stars and find yoursel...

The Conclusion Part 28b  
  
"No, Dad I need to be with Max and Katie tonight. You can't force me to come with you. I am eighteen and I am old enough to move out. Dad I will always be you little girl but I have to make my own decisions about my life. You don't understand that I love Max and I will marry him and we will be together. I want your blessing but it looks like I won't have it. I am staying here with my family. Yes dad Max and Katie are my family now. Ill see you and mum tomorrow." Liz told her father and without waiting for a reply. Max took Liz's hand and guided her up to his bedroom.  
  
Jeff feeling defeated but was pulled out of the Evan's house by his angry wife. Nancy turned to Diane and Philip and said "thank you so much for this evening and I am sorry you have to listen to Jeff's outburst".  
  
"It's not a problem it's a blessing that now we know what our kids have been up to these past two years." Philip told their friends.  
  
"Nancy its not a problem take care and we will see you sometime tomorrow." Diane said reassuring Nancy.  
  
"Bye"  
  
When they were right by their car. Nancy turned to her husband. "I can't believe you ordered Liz to come home. I thought you were going to try to accept the fact that our daughter and her friends are something special and as much as it hurts me to let her go. I have to. I am happy she has found love. Jeff, it's obvious that Liz needs to be with Max. Max almost lost Liz tonight and she needs him. She will always be our daughter and I am not going to let you take that away from me." Nancy got it the car and they drove silently back to the Crashdown.  
  
+++++++++  
  
The next morning  
  
Liz sat on the bed brushing her hair "Max there is something that you should know".  
  
Max turned around "What Liz?"  
  
Liz took a deep breath and answered "Max, before Julie left us the first time she said if anything thing happened to her or that when we want to find a place of our own there is a house that is in Julie's name that we can have. There is also some money in the house. That we can use for the children. It's spilt up into 4 lots. One for Katie, one for Ricky and one each for Jenny and Anne.  
  
"Wow, how much?" Max asked amazed.  
  
"10,000 thousand Dollars a piece"  
  
Max started at Liz his mouth hanging open "Whaat. Where?"  
  
Liz smiled at the look at Max's face "In a safe".  
  
The parents and the pod squad met up at the Evans.  
  
Liz spoke first. "I think we had better bury Julie first. I know that all of you would like to come but I think only Alex, Maria, Kyle and the children should go. We knew her before you all and she was like an older sister to us. I don't mean any disrespect. But I feel like this should be just us".  
  
"Liz are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"  
  
"Max, I am sure this is what we need to do by ourselves please understand"  
  
"I do Liz. But I think that we should all be there to say goodbye."  
  
Liz looked at Alex, Maria and Kyle who nodded their heads "Can you go and get Julie's body and put it in the car"?  
  
"Sure Liz" ++++++++++++++++++++ Max let Liz drive the jeep as he didn't know where Julie was to be buried. Isabel and Alex were in the back. The children were in their parent's car with Maria and Michael.  
  
They came to small rock formation and Liz stopped the car and got out. Everyone got out of their cars.  
  
"Er Liz where are we going"? Mr Evans asked  
  
Liz turned around and said "to the place that we were born." Silently motioned to Alex for him to pick up Julie and Liz opened put her hand on a rock and it opened to reveal a downward staircase. Katie went over to Liz and held her hand. Ricky did the same and went over to Maria. Jenny and Anne went over to Kyle and he held both of the girl's hands.  
  
They all walked silently down there with their soulmates and parents following.  
  
Liz let go of Katie's hand and went over to a big box which looked like a pod and stroked it. She turned to where everyone was looking and said "this is where we came out of our pods over there" she pointed and "over there is where the children came out of theirs".  
  
Liz opened it and Julie was placed in. Liz closed the lid.  
  
Maria went over and touched the pod "Goodbye Julie, Thank you for looking after us and placing us in wonderful families. I promise we will do well in this world and we will look after the children and bring them up as our own".  
  
Alex went over to the pod and touched it. "Good bye Julie I will watch over everyone. I will never forget how you taught me to use my powers. I will use them wisely and for good. As I am sure we will all use them.  
  
Kyle was the next one up "Julie thank you for helping us become better and powerful. I will try not to bore people with my jokes. Have a good journey home and I will see you in the afterlife."  
  
All three of the got up and walked away to give Liz some space to say her goodbyes.  
  
Liz walked over and sat down next to the pod. Katie followed and sat beside Liz and put her head on Liz's lap. Liz stroked Katie's hair and turned her head to the pod.  
  
Julie, you were like a mother/sister to me you listened to me when I needed you. You helped me when I was lost. You helped me with my powers. You were there when I needed you and now you will be able to rest knowing that its time I needed to lean on someone else. I will always be grateful that you came to earth with us and helped us with the children I hope that I will make you proud of us. Good bye my friend." Liz placed one had on her mouth and kissed it and placed it on the pod and stood up.  
  
Katie followed Liz back to where Maria was standing.  
  
Max stepped up "Julie I know that we haven't known you for long but I think I speak for Isabel, Michael, Serena and myself thank you for helping to keep Liz, Alex, Maria, Kyle and the children safe for all these years. I wish we had time to know you longer. We will do our best to survive".  
  
Maria went over to a small panel on a wall and pressed a couple of buttons. All of a sudden the roof of the pod chamber opened to reveal a whole which was bigger enough for the pod to fit through. A white light came down and lifted the pod into the air and took off.  
  
Alex said respectfully, "Goodbye Julie may you reach the stars and find yourself to the place where your soul was born."  
  
There was a complete moment of silence. Mrs Evans looked at Liz and asked "Where did you send Julie?"  
  
Liz turned around and faced everyone and said "We sent to her final resting place. Home"  
  
The End. A Tale of Two Planets will follow shortly 


End file.
